Power Never Looked So New
by heartofwind
Summary: Connor and Kira become members of a new Dino Rangers team after graduating high school. Now they must deal with new romances and old ones while fighting off a new evil bent on taking over the world. OC contest submit your own ranger for the new team.
1. Dino Rangers Roar

**Thank you everyone for submitting an OC for this story, unfortunately I could only choose three. The New Rangers are Byron Lancaster, Emma Levesque, Tee Pankhurst, and Tyler Brown. Don't feel bad if your character did not make it I might use them in other Fanfic or as other students or anything else I can think of. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and any contributions to the plot are more than welcome. One thing I decided is to not give the newer Dino Ranger special powers like the originals sorry it's a plot thing. Thank you again for submitting characters.**

It was a warm September day in the Reefside University. The sun was high in the sky heating everything it touched. Every so often the pearl white clouds would pass in front of the sun dimming the world for a few moments. There was a soft cool breeze passing through the whole campus creating the perfect balance of warm and cold temperature. Birds were perched all over chirping the different songs they knew filling the students ears with the melodies. Inside the courtyard of the school there were several students sitting together enjoying their break in between classes. Two freshmen were looking around for the perfect place to eat their lunch together amongst the beautiful scenery. One was a boy with semi-long brown hair parted in the front. The expression on his face was of pure relaxation as he traveled with his companion. He was wearing red jogging pants with two white stripes down the side. His shirt was a plain white shirt with the sleeves cut off; showing off his muscular arms. The other was a girl with blonde hair that was put into separate braids that were draped over her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow shirt with an artist paint splatter design on it. She was also wearing a jean mini skirt with black leggings that showed off her legs.

"All I am saying Kira, is that we are in college now." the boy said as his peaceful expression left his face.

"I get that Connor but that does not mean that we have to forget our friends." Kira said trying to get Connor to get to see her perspective on the subject. As the two of them sat down on a section of grass shaded by two large trees in the corner of the courtyard away from the other students

"I didn't say that you had to forget them, but you can't expect to keep in touch with everybody from high school. It was pure luck that you and I decided to go to Reefside University." Connor said trying to clarify what he was trying to tell her not wanting to be made out to be a bad guy. Connor reached into his bag and pulled out his lunch and Kira did the same as they continued to get the other to listen to them. Just then they both her a blood curdling scream as a group of female students ran by.

"Wonder wants going on?" Connor inquired biting into his sandwich as he watched the group flee.

"Who knows maybe they found out Byron and Emma broke up?" Kira suggested obviously just as confused as he was about the sudden interruption. Just then a group of lizard like mutants came romping from the same direction as the girl knocking over everything in their path.

"What the hell are Tyrannodrones doing here?" Connor asked jumping to his feet and immediately taking a defensive position.

"I'm not sure maybe you can ask them." Kira joked as she and Connor ran at the group of Tyrannodrones. Connor jumped kicked one knocking it to the ground and immediately jabbed at the two on his right and left. Kira grabbed one by its shoulders and she flipped completely over it and sweeping her leg and dropping it to the group. She then proceeded to put up her defense just in time to block a kick aimed at her head. Connor finished knocking down the two he had been previously fighting with only to be grabbed from behind by another. He quickly threw his head back smashing into the face of his captor, who released him shortly after. He backed up only to have his legs kicked out from under him. Kira was now having troubles of her own after blocking the Tyrannodrones kick she had grabbed its leg and tugged causing the creature to do the splits. She smiled at her handiwork when she felt a powerful kick land squarely in the middle of her back, suddenly she found herself on the ground next to Connor.

"This seemed easier back in the day." Connor said to his friend lying on the ground next to him as she nodded back to him. The Tyrannodrones surrounded them preparing to finish the two of them off when three students came into view.

"Hey, you guys looking for a fight? Then you should give us a try." A skinny boy with short brown hair said putting up his fists. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt along with matching sweat bands on his wrists with black shorts and running shoes. The Tyrannodrones moved to face the new challengers who appeared to want a helping of what was dealt to Connor and Kira.

"I am sick of these brutes attacking innocent people." A thin red haired girl huffed as she readied herself to spring into action; she seemed about 5'1. She had beautiful green eyes which were amplified by her porcelain like skin tone. She was wearing a green button up shirt with a white vest on over her shirt. She was wearing tan jeans and semi-dressy shoes.

"Alright guys let's do this thing!" a tan skin black haired girl said as she followed the other two's lead and readied herself as well; She was about 5'4 tall. She was very attractive and the way her dark hair complemented her skin tone completely captured Connor's attention as did what she was wearing. She was wearing a white shirt with gold diagonal stripes across the front. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a pair of glasses hanging out of the front pocket.

"Let's get down to business and show these freaks they don't mess with the Power Rangers." the last one stated. He was a slightly well-built guy with short dirty blonde hair; he was wearing a white shirt with a picture of an orange juice carton along with a glass on the front. He was sporting plain blue jeans with age spots on the knees. In unison the four students pulled their arms back and shouted.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!" the next scene turned Kira and Connor's world upside down, before them stood four new Power Rangers. The first Ranger who spoke at the Tyrannodrones shouted who was sporting an emerald Power Ranger uniform.

"DEINO POWER, DEINO BLADE" and once again took his fighting pose this time he clutched twin daggers in his hands ready to be used on the Tyrannodrones.

The next one to speak was the red head who had now morphed into a Green Ranger.

"TITAN POWER, TITAN LASER" she also held a weapon, hers was a small laser gun that she spun around on her finger.

The after her the other girl spoke, she morphed into a shiny Gold Ranger uniform.

"GIGANO POWER, GIGANO AXE"

The final Ranger had morphed into a Dark Orange color and he had a spiked ball and chain that he was grasping with both hands.

"HADRO POWER, HADRO FLAIL." ready to take down the Tyrannodrones the new Ranger were holding their ground, strategizing how to get closer to the two teens laying prone.

"Alright Orange and Gold you guys go for the group on the right but save the civilians first." Blue told his fellow Rangers.

"Got it." both of them answered. Suddenly the Rangers charged forward in two teams: Blue and Gold took the several opponents on the left, leaving Orange and Green to subdue the ones on the right. Blue dashed passed the first couple Tyrannodrones slashing them across the chest as he went by, followed close behind by Gold who took care of the opponents that her comrade missed. Orange came at the enemies alone; Gold stood back readying her laser for the moment when Orange reached Connor and Kira. Several Tyrannodrones attempted to grab the Orange Ranger as he ran by them only to be shot by the Gold Ranger.

"Hey you better not hit me!" the Orange Ranger shouted back at her.

"Quit your whining and concentrate on what you're doing." The Green Ranger reminded her teammate as the Orange Ranger almost ran into her. Finally the Orange Ranger reached the teens.

"You two better get somewhere safe." he ordered as he round-house kicked the Tyrannodrone behind him, in the side of the head, causing it to crumple onto a group of flowers. Kira and Connor nodded as they got to their feet and quickly moved further away from the skirmish. As they escaped two Tyrannodrones grabbed the Orange Ranger.

"Get your filthy hands…" he was cut off by the sound of the Gold Ranger releasing a series of laser blasts at the Tyrannodrones. The beaten Tyrannodrones stumbled back into their formation as a flash of green lightning teleported them away.

"That's right you losers better run!" the Gold Rangers shouted after them dusting off her hands. The others jogged quickly over to Kira and Connor who hadn't moved from where they now stood. As the Rangers approached them the Blue one reached out his hand and placed it on Connors shoulder.

"You two alright?" he asked as he looked both of them over for minor wounds. Kira nodded as she began checking her clothes for rips that were not there before the recent events that had transpired. Connor was staring at the Gold Ranger who was walking up to the other. He was pulled from his thoughts when the Blue Ranger shook him slightly.

"What? Oh yea, we are fine thanks for the help. We forgot how tough it was without the Dino Gems." Connor said thinking back to the times he and his team kicked Mesogog's minions butt.

"Hold on a sec, you guys are Power Rangers?" the Orange Ranger asked Connor.

"Yea we both were." Connor answered feeling even more nostalgic now. Realizing they were in good company the Rangers all powered down.

"I guess introductions are in order, Byron Lancaster." He said putting out his hand towards Connor, who returned the gesture as they both shook hands. Next the red-haired girl stepped up

"Greetings, I am Tee Pankhurst." she said as slowly waved her hand at the former Rangers. The blonde haired boy spoke up

"Call me Tyler." he said giving them a two fingered solute. "And she is Emma." Tyler said pointing over to the last Ranger.

"No fair! I wanted to introduce myself you jerk!" Emma said slapping Tyler on the arm; Kira laughed at this remembering the times she wanted to smack Connor for some of the things he said.

"My name is Connor McKnight, I was the Red Ranger." Connor replied as new Rangers nodded

"I am Kira Ford I used to be the Yellow Ranger." She said glancing at the others. "So where is your guy's headquarters?" Kira asked the Rangers

"It's in a secret…" Emma started when Byron put his hand in front of her mouth.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell them. They could be working for Mesogog, remember what happened with Raiden and Molly?" Byron rebuked her. Connor and Kira glanced at each other, both making mental note of the name Raiden and Molly.

"Sorry, I had not thought of that. It's just…" she trailed off lowering her head.

Byron now turned to Kira and Connor

"We will show you so other time, but when we do you two will have to be blindfolded." just then the Ranger's morphers beep at the same time. "Looks like we will need those blindfolds now." Byron said.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR INPUT AND IDEAS FOR THE PLOT. I HOPE I GOT YOUR CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES RIGHT PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID NOT AND MAYBE GIVE ME SOME POINTERS. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER READING AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. ALSO THE MENTIONING OF RAIDEN AND MOLLY IS THE OC SUBMITTED RAIDEN DARKOFF AND MOLLY MCDANIELS I DECIDED I WOULD DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH THEM I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TO MUCH AWAY. **


	2. Return to Active Duty

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES, SOMETIMES IT'S HARD TO WRITE SO HEARING YOUR PRAISES MAKES IT ALL WORTH IT. I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS PLANNED FOR THIS STORY AND HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO DAUGHTEROFHEPHAESTUS97, AQUA SWEETIE 1994, AND DIVADANIELLE 1994 FOR YOUR GUYS REVIEWS.**

"Where are we going?" Connor asked as was being led through his now dark world. The former Rangers were blindfolded after the Tyrannodrones had fled the campus. Both Connor and Kira were having trouble not tripping over foreign objects despite having someone guiding them. It felt like they had been walking for half an hour when Connor heard someone tell him to watch his step, and then he felt a hand gently grasp his arm. The temperature of the air was starting to change from one that was warmed but the sunny and cooled by a breeze to almost frigid. At one point Connor ran straight into a wall it felt like it was made out of stone and Kira had slipped on the wet floor luckily for her she was caught by two sets of hands that put her back on her feet.

"Alright we are here." Byron said removing the blindfolds. Connor and Kira took in their new surroundings; there was marble flooring that stretched the length of the medium sized room. The central area was very open and well lit by the ceiling lights. Around the room there were pillars that seemed to be there supporting the ceiling, but they were most likely decorations. In the middle of the room was a pedestal in the center of a small square fountain with two glowing Gems resting there. Further into the room was a large monitor screen with several smaller ones connected to it. Off to the far right and left were hallways that led to another part of the headquarters.

"Ethan would be able to die happy if he played his nerd games on that monitor." Connor joked as he pointed to the electronic setup at the end of the room. Kira smiled and rolled her eyes remembering her fellow Ranger as she walked further into the room. The new Dino Rangers began to move into the room heading straight for the computer.

"How and who paid for all this stuff, and can they pay for my college?" Kira asked seriously wanting to know.

"Well if you must know I had something to do with it, but unfortunately I won't pay for your college." She and Connor both spun around when they heard this familiar voice. There stood Hayley the former tech support for their old team.

"Hayley what are you doing here?" Kira asked surprised to see her old friend standing there.

"Well, honestly the only reason I am here is because of Tommy. After you guys graduated Trent bought the Cyberspace Café and I began to help Tommy more. One day the sensors pick up a massive power and since Tommy was teaching I went to check it out and then I met the new Power Rangers." she said gesturing to Byron, Emma, Tee, and Tyler.

"Hayley, why did you call us?" Tee asked remembering the reason they all returned to headquarters.

"Oh right, well it's actually two things. First the bad news a new monster has been sent into the city. Also I believe I have found out who our Red and Yellow Dino Gems are for." She said with a look of triumph on her face.

"Really, that's great so who are they?" Emma asked looking around as if the answer wasn't staring her in the face. Hayley pointed to Connor and Kira who looked at back at her with excitement in their eyes.

"Us? Well what do you say Kira ready to be a Ranger again?" Connor asked already knowing her answer; he knew she was just as willing as he was. The two former Rangers went over to the fountain once again claiming their Dino Gems.

"Now there is something I need to tell…" Hayley's voice was cut off by the sound of the alarm sounding. "Never mind I'll tell you when you get back." She finished.

Connor stepped forward with the other Rangers

"Ready?" he asked them as he felt adrenaline flowing through him.

"Ready." They all responded to the Red Ranger.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" now that they all were ready to fight, Connor and Kira turned to Hayley.

"So should we take the Raptor Riders?" Connor asked

"No we have a faster way of getting you guys there, a little gift from an old friend of Tommy's." Hayley said smiling as she pressed a button on the computer. Then next thing that happened there was a bright light then the Rangers felt as if they were all of a sudden really warm throughout their entire body, then everything around them was getting condensed into a ball, and before this sensation could become uncomfortable they both were returned to normal. The Rangers looked around at their extremely confused at what just happened.

"Does anyone know what they heck just happened?" Tyler asked obviously not sure himself.

"Not a clue, Tee do you know?" Emma asked her comrade. Tee looked at her morpher and spoke.

"The teleportation process worked Hayley we all made it safely." she informed the technician

"I could not have done it without your help." Hayley said to the Green Ranger. Before the other Rangers could complain or express how cool it was that they can be teleported the monster along with some Tyrannodrones came round the corner chasing some helpless civilians. This monster had what appeared to be red lipstick tubes coming out of her shoulders. Her helmet also resembled a lipstick tube only the one on her head was purple. She had on high top boots and long black gloves; she was carrying a large red sword.

"Don't run you ugly humans; I can make you beautiful like me Lipsyncher." the monster stated swinging her sword around breaking anything it came in contact with. The Rangers readied themselves for anything this monster might be capable of.

"Ah just the people I was looking for, the Power Rangers." Lipsyncher said stopping her rampage and turning her small force toward the Rangers. "If you ask me you all need a serious attire adjustment." she continued once she finished addressing the Rangers she swung her sword unleashing a red blast of energy in their direction. All the Rangers managed to dodge the blast just in time before they were hit.

"Alright Tyler, Emma, and Kira you…" Byron started to give the team orders before Connor interrupted him.

"Not to be that guy, but usually the Red Ranger is the one who gives the orders." he said trying not to start an argument in the midst of battle.

"No offense Connor, but I was leading the team before you got here." Byron retorted harshly to the Red Ranger, Connor backed off realizing that this was not the time to push the matter. The monster seized the opportunity to catch the Rangers off-guard she sent another energy blast at the Rangers hitting Kira, Tee, and Emma sending them flying backwards onto the pavement. The three standing Rangers ran over to them helping them to their feet.

"As I was saying Tyler, Tee, and Kira you three take the right side try, the rest of us will head up the middle and try to divide their forces which ever group is stuck with the monster stay on your toes." Byron commanded as his team charged forward. Kira followed Tyler and Tee as they started to engage them group of enemies. Tyler jumped kicked two Tyrannodrones in the front line knocking them and him onto the ground; he quickly flipped onto his feet and began attacking again.

"Two losers down; so many more to go." Tyler said commenting on his work.

"Don't get over confident Tyler, pride comes before a fall." Tee warned before jumping on the chest of one of the downed Tyrannodrones and used him as a trampoline to launch herself at several Tyrannodrones in the middle. Tee stuck her landing and ducked just in time to dodge a punch from one of the enemies around her. She quickly swept her leg knocking her attacker to the ground and rising up to uppercut another. Kira cartwheeled to the ones not being attacked by Tyler or Tee. She kicked one behind her and leaned forwarded to punch another in the stomach. She turned around to finish the one behind her off with a punch and then proceed to knock the other out of commission with a spin kick.

Meanwhile Byron, Connor and Emma were giving their attention to the rest of the enemies and Lipsyncher. Byron picked out his Tyrannodrone and preformed a series of blocks and punches before he dropped it and moved on. Connor stuck close to Emma in case she needed him and not to mention he thought she was attractive and he didnt want anything to happen to her; to his surprise though she was doing well fighting off any Tyrannodrone that manged to get close to her. Connor was about to say something to her when suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulders by two Tyrannodrones and a third held his legs.

"Get the hell off of me!" he yelled trying to get them lose. Lipsyncher positioned herself so that she had a clear shot of Connor.

"Now hold still dearie and I'll make you as beautiful as you can be." she gloated getting ready to swing her sword when she was kicked to the ground by Tee and Byron who had finished out their Tyrannodrones, Connor quickly shook the Tyrannodrones holding his shoulders off and then proceed to rid himself of the pest holding his legs.

"Weird for a former you don't seem too focused." Emma said curious of what could have the Red Rangers attention.

Connor rubbed his head trying to come up with an excuse "I guess it has been longer than I thought." he said hoping she would buy that. Seeming satisfied the two groups joined again and once again turned their attention to Lipsyncher, who had just recovered from her fall.

"You brat, how dare you get my beautiful form dirty! Now you'll pay!" she screamed and proceeded to hold her hand up to her mouth and blew the Rangers a kiss sending all of the male Rangers flying backwards in an explosion.

"Ok that was by far the worst kiss I have ever gotten." Byron said groaning at his pain. The female Rangers came over to help the boys up.

"What was that?" Kira asked as she and Tee help their friends up.

"Hahaha you boys like my kisses here have another!" she said repeating the same action as before, but this time the Rangers all managed to dodge it.

"Alright guys time to form the Dino Cannon!" Byron called as Tee, Emma, and Tyler got out their weapons. Tee turned her Titan Laser sideways and removed the handle of the gun placing it on the end of the barrel. Tyler put the spike ball of the Hadro Flail into the end of Tee's Titan Laser. Emma placed her Gigano Ax into the bottom of the laser gun replacing the handle and finally Byron put his daggers on the top turn them into the firing mechanism.

"DINO CANNON FIRE!" the new Rangers said in unison as a red blast shot the spike ball forward smashing into Lipsyncher and causing her to fall to her knees and disappear in a massive explosion. Connor in Kira stood there in amazement as the new Ranger dissembled the Dino Cannon.

Connor ran over to Byron "Get ready to summon the Megazord to fight her when she changes size." he warned. Byron simple looked at Connor and tilted his head to the side

"What are you talking about? What's a Megazord?" Byron asked as if Connor was no longer speaking English.

"A Megazord, you know the giant robot that your Dinozords combine to form." Connor explained looking from Ranger to Ranger.

"Hold up, you guys had a giant robot to fight little monsters?" Tyler asked Connor sarcastically "The monsters we fight have never changed size." he explained

"But it would be awesome if we had a giant robot wouldn't it?" Emma asked the other as she stomped around pretending she was a Megazord.

"So you guys don't have Megazords?" Kira asked Byron. He shook his head.

"We should get back to headquarters I have class in two hours, and I will not be late." Tee said as she and the others powered down. "Alright Hayley warp us back." Tee requested into her morpher as the Rangers were all returned to the campus. From atop a build, two figures resembling Power Ranger stood watching the whole fight.

"So Opal do you think they will be able to defeat our masters and us?" the dark colored one asked the other.

"Perhaps Onyx, but they are far from it now. Give them a little more time. Lipsyncher was only a test to see if they had gotten any stronger." Opal reassured Onyx.

"Well I have a special plan for that Yellow Ranger that will just steal her heart hahaha." Onyx gloated before both of them teleported away in a flash a green lightning.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC. I REALLY LIKE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS SO DON'T BE AFRIAD TO PM ME AT ANYTIME WITH A PLOT REQUEST OR IDEAS. PLEASE I DON'T MIND. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. I LOVE YOU GUYS CYA NEXT TIME.**


	3. Evil's Ugly Head Part 1

**ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER. ALSO I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO AQUA SWEETIE 1994, DAUGHTEROFHEPHAESTUS97, ANDY2525, DARKSIDER82, AND DIVADANIELLE1994. THERE WILL BE MORE TWISTES IN THE PLOT TO COME. THIS CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE JUST AS GOOD AS THE ONES BEFORE IT, NOW WITHOUT ANYMORE DELAY.**

Onyx and Opal appeared before a figure that resembled a man, but he had the head of a lizard. He was sitting on a large metal throne in a room whose surroundings were numerous flasks and bottles filled with strange liquids. The two evil Rangers made their way closer the figure on the throne and came to a stop just at the base around the throne.

"Mesogog, our master requires a monster." Onyx commanded tossing a small jar to Mesogog, catching it he peered at the contents curiously.

"What type of hair is this?" the lizard asked the two evil Rangers pulling his gaze from the bottle.

"It doesn't matter lizard breath Onyx brought you a message from Lord…" Opal started but was cut off in the middle of her sentence by her comrade.

"Quiet OPAL!" Onyx shouted at her as she looked away realizing her mistake. "Now are you going to create that monster or aren't you?" the evil Ranger asked as Mesogog gave him a nod confirming the answer the Rangers expected to hear.

"Excellent our master wishes to move into the next phase of his plan." The Onyx Ranger informed Mesogog.

The other Rangers made it back to Hayley and their headquarters safely. They all powered down, said goodbye then headed for their respective classes except for Tyler and Connor. Tyler put his arms up stretching and began to head out when Connor stopped him.

"Hey Tyler, could I talk to you for a sec, it's about Byron?" Connor asked him,

"Sure dude, I have a while till my next class." Tyler told Connor as he looked at his watch. The two Power Rangers left and as they did waved goodbye to Hayley. Tyler led the way out of the headquarters, which was located as Connor found out in the basement of the school. They found somewhere outside on the campus that was quiet and where nobody would interrupt their conversation.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tyler asked once they were settled on a nearby bench placed close to a concrete walkway. It was around three or four o'clock and the sun seemed ready to set. There was longer a breeze to cool the air around them, and Tyler felt that whatever Connor was going to talk about was very serious.

"Did I do or say something to Byron that pissed him off?" Connor asked as he turned towards Tyler while running over what he had said that day to the Blue Ranger.

"No, it's not you it's kinda a long story." Tyler explained "I'm sure that you caught what Byron said to Emma about…"

"Raiden and Molly." Connor said remembering their names. Tyler nodded as he continued what he was saying.

"Right, well they were former members of our team before they lost their Power." Connor was now completely interested in the fate of the former Ranger, he loved hearing about Ranger history. "When I had joined Raiden was the leader. A short while afterwards we fought this monster who called himself Goldar who was trying to released his master. We all were almost destroyed when we tried to stop him, that's when Raiden and Molly sacrificed both their Powers to defeat him. The rest of us were saved and Goldar was destroyed and we thought we had prevented him from releasing his master but we were wrong. Shortly after that more monsters started to appear accompanied by two evil Rangers, Onyx and Opal, we discovered later that it was Molly and Raiden." Connor sat there in silence as he absorbed everything he had just heard.

"That's heavy and I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me?" Connor questioned still not making the connection.

Tyler sighed as he remembered the painful memories of his lost comrades as well as friends. "Byron ultimately blamed his poor leadership for why Molly and Raiden turned evil." he explained

"But it is not his fault! It was their choice!" Connor said becoming worked up at how unfair it was for Byron to treat him this way.

"Easy, if I were you I would have a talk with him. Hayley told him that whoever claims the Red Dino Gem will become the leader." Tyler quoted doing his best impression of Hayley as he shook his finger adding emphasis.

"I will, hey thanks for listening." Connor thanked the blonde haired boy.

"No probs, I'm kinda the team councilor." Tyler informed Connor as he patted him on the back "I should get to my next class Tee is gonna kill me if I'm late again. Oh, I almost forgot your Morpher can double as a communicator and your new one is in the headquarters." Tyler called back as he left the Red Ranger to his thoughts.

Meanwhile Kira was rushing to her Science class desperately trying to find the right room. She passed several classrooms quickly glancing at the room numbers as she passed by.

"Room 215, room 214, room 212 no, where the hell is room 220?" she groaned spinning around to try the other end of the hall when she slammed into someone knocking both of them down. "OUCH, I am so sorry I am just trying to find my class." she said trying to pick up her things and assisting the stranger do the same. She glanced up at the most attractive boy she had seen in her life. He had semi-long black hair with white streaks, he was very well built. His eyes were an ocean blue that could capture anyone in them. He was wearing a black-long sleeve shirt with words that she couldn't make out due to their font. He wore a pair of black ripped pants with a chain hanging from one of the pockets.

"Your fine, don't feel bad I've had worse injuries." he chuckled a little as he finished gathering his books. "Which class where you looking for?" he asked Kira while helping her off the floor.

"Room 220, Introduction to Medical Science." she said reading from her schedule.

"Congratulations, that's the class I am looking for here let me show you, it's the least I can do since I knocked you down." he afford, she nodded as they both continued down the hall toward their class. "My names Ray Jones, what's yours?" he asked Kira.

"I'm Kira Ford." she answered him trying not to make it to obvious that she was also checking him out.

"Kira, that's such a beautiful name." he complimented as he stopped in front of room 220. "Alright here we are." he said opening the door for her.

Back at headquarters Tyler had returned from his class, he was sitting talking with Hayley as Connor and Byron walked in joining their conversation.

"Byron, Tyler and I have been talking and we both agree that you and Connor have something that needs to be discussed." Hayley said changing their light-hearted subject into something more serious. Both Connor and Byron looked at each other knowing full well what this was about.

"Connor I'm sorry about earlier, but I just can't allow you to lead this team." Byron protested still not willing to change his mind.

"Byron it's always been a Red Ranger who leads the Power Rangers." Hayley informed the Blue Ranger. "Besides I have seen Connor's leadership abilities and you guys are in good hands." Hayley continued.

"Byron trust me I know what happened to Raiden and I promise I will never abandon you guys. I am a Power Ranger and nothing will change that." Connor encouraged Byron who by this time had started to loosen the harsh expression on his face.

"Alright, but I want to be involved in all the decisions you make." Byron proposed and Connor fully agreed knowing the Blue Ranger wasn't gonna give him all the leadership immediately. The two Rangers shook hands, but before they could really celebrate the alarm rang and Hayley ran over to the computer screens.

"There is a monster attack you guys need to get down there, I'll contact the others and send them as soon as a can." Hayley said turning to the three Rangers.

"Alright Hayley." Connor said before turning to Tyler and Byron holding up his Morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready." the two of them answered following his lead.

"DINO POWER, POWER UP! HA!" the three of them shouted.

"TYRANNO POWER!" Connor shouted as he finished morphing.

"DEINO POWER!" Byron called as he stood there in his Ranger uniform.

"HADRO POWER!" Tyler shouted fully morphed

"Alright guys transporting now." Hayley informed them as the Rangers were teleported to their next battle.

Once the three Rangers arrived on site a donkey-like creature was standing over several elderly civilians who had been cornered. The Rangers quickly ran over to draw the monster's attention in an attempt to get him away from the civilians. The creature turned around as he heard the sound of footsteps heading in his direction and prepared himself for what the Rangers were planning. The civilians seeing the chance to escape all hightailed away from the insuring battle.

"Donkey-vac, We destroyed you how did you come back?" the Red Ranger asked stopping as soon as he recognized the former enemy.

"Long time no see Red Ranger, I hope you ready to give me your youth." Donkey-vac said moving toward the Rangers.

"Not gonna happen ugly!" Tyler retorted as he charged forward. "Hadro Flail!" the Orange Ranger yelled summoning his weapon, but before the Orange Ranger reached the monster a flash of black crossed his path; before the three Rangers stood a figured that resembled one of their own but something felt off about him. "Raiden, get out of the way!" the Orange Ranger commanded as he pointed to the Onyx Ranger.

"I don't take orders from a whelp like you Tyler" he taunted as he pulled his double-bladed sword. "My master sent us here to test you." the Onyx Ranger stated brushing one of his fingers across one of the blades.

"What do you mean us?" Byron asked and as if to answer his question the three Rangers all felt a series of arrow shots hit them creating several sparks to shoot off their uniforms and bringing them to their knees. When they looked standing next to the Onyx Ranger was another figure similar only she was a different color.

"I was wondering when you were going to jump in Opal." the Onyx Ranger said addressing his comrade.

"My entrance had to be perfect Onyx." the Opal Ranger said justifying herself as she lowered the bow she was holding. The three other Rangers arrived and began helping their friends up. "Look they all have arrived now." Opal said looking over to Onyx.

"Raiden, Molly please you guys don't want to do this." Emma said as she helped Connor and Byron to their feet.

"I'm positive we do Emma, Rangers you all would be wise not to stand." Onyx advice but he knew they were going to anyway. The Rangers all summoned their weapons and prepared to fight their former friends. The good Rangers ran forward hoping that the evil Rangers would retreat unfortunately that didn't happen. Instead the Onyx Ranger raised his sword and slashed the air sending black energy from his weapons tip.

"Spinoblades Roar." the Onyx Ranger said calmly as his former friends were sent flying backwards in a massive explosion. Tyler, Kira and Byron were all smashed against a wall and all were powered down on impact. The others were sent sliding against the concrete and were powered down as well.

"What happened?" Emma asked her friends as she looked herself over shocked that she was no longer in uniform.

"I siphoned what little power your pathetic Dino Gems had, seems our master was wrong." the Onyx Ranger said before he and the Opal Ranger turned away from the defeated Rangers. "Donkey-vac finish them off." the Onyx Ranger ordered the monster.

"Yes sir, you're the boss." Donkey-vac said saluting the two evil Rangers before they teleported away. "That was almost too easy. Say goodbye Rangers." Donkey-vac stated preparing to finish the job his comrades started. The good Rangers braced for what seemed like the end but before he could finish them a flash of light surrounded and teleported them all away.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER I KNOW IT WAS SOMEWHAT SHORTER, BUT DON'T WORRY. I REALLY REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR GUYS INPUT FOR THIS STORY. SO WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY WERE TAKEN, HOW DO YOU THINK THEY WILL GET THEIR POWERS BACK, AND WHO DO YOU THINK TELEPORTED THEM?**


	4. Evil's Ugly Head Part 2

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT TO ME CONSIDERING THIS IS MY FIRST POWER RANGERS FANFIC. DON'T FORGET TO READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM SOMETIMES THERE ARE GOLD THINGS IN THERE AND SOMETIMES THERE IS NOT BUT PLEASE READ IT ANYWAY. I APOLOGIZE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS JUST CAUSE I WANTED TO FIT EVERYTHING IN, THEY WILL NOT USUALLY BE THIS LONG UNLESS THEY HAVE TO BE. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY SORRY TO AQUA SWEETIE 1994 FOR TAKING SO LONG TO SHOW WHAT HER OC LOOKS ARE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THAT I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME ON THAT MATTER. I WANT YOU GUYS TO KEEP IN MIND THAT I VALUE YOU YOUR INPUT SO DON'T HESISTATE TO PM ME SERIOUSLY YOUR WILL NOT BOTHER ME, ONE MORE THING THE RELEASE OF CHAPTERS MIGHT SLOW NOW THAT I'M BACK IN CLASS AT GOOD OLD CSCC. **

The Rangers lay in there new surroundings motionless afraid that if they moved the scene would revert back to what it previously was. Looking around from their positions on the steel flooring they saw strange machines with lights going off and on in different increments. Slowly Connor began to stand up still looking around to make sure nothing was about to spring a surprise attack on his team with the others cautiously followed his lead.

"Does anyone know where we could be?" Tee asked not receiving a response from her teammates who were fascinated by what was around them. Byron and Emma noticed a large broken tube in the middle of the room.

"Wonder what used to be in there?" Byron said to himself as he approached the tube stretching out his hand.

"Welcome Rangers." a deep voice called from behind the Rangers; as they all jumped into their fighting stances. "I don't mean you any harm, I'm here to help you." the voice assured them as it seemed to be getting closer.

"Who are you and how do you know we are Power Rangers?" Emma asked as she scanned the room for the voice's source. Her eyes caught sight of what appeared to be a robot. "It's over there!" she informed the others as she pointed. Before the Rangers could react the robot-man came into view. It had a gold disc shaped head that had a light running across it whenever it spoke. Its chest was a bright red and similar to it head had lights decorating it.

"My name is Zordon." the robot said waddling over to one of the controls near the Rangers. "Fear not I am here to assist you." He repeated.

"Wait I thought you were destroyed when the original Power Rangers lost their powers?" Kira questioned. "How can you be here now?" the robot turned to face the other Rangers seeing that at least one of them recognized his name.

"Wait you know this trashcan?" Tyler asked turning to Kira at the same time pointing to Zordon.

"First of all Tyler Brown I am no trashcan I am the mentor of the very first Power Rangers. I will explain how a piece of me was saved Kira for this particular moment." Tyler was shocked at how Zordon knew his name and immediately regretted calling him a trashcan. "When I first sacrificed myself to stop Lord Zedd I thought that was the end, but a little piece of me survived." He said looking down at his body "When I was able I returned to the Command Center and began to rebuild it piece by piece."

"But wait a sec that does not explain how you became a robot." Connor pointed out.

"I was getting to that part; I found the body of Alpha." Zordon said gesturing to his own body. "I decided to possess if you will this suit. That's when I noticed the power signatures of the Dino Gems, that's also when I started keeping tabs on all of you." Zordon finished his explanation leaving the Rangers speechless all but one.

"Ok I have one question, how come we cannot morph anymore?" Emma asked showing her Morpher to Zordon.

"That's because when you fought the evil Rangers they drained the Power from your Morphers." Zordon explained. "But I can recharge them." all the Rangers faces lit-up after hearing that bit of news. "Unfortunately to gain the Power back won't be an easy task."

"I thought that you said that you could recharge them." Byron said confused about the difference in what Zordon way saying.

"I can recharge the Power, but it needs to be there in your Morphers in order for the charge to work." Zordon clarified as Byron nodded understanding what Zordon meant now.

"So how do you get the Power back?" Tee asked after Zordon had finished his explanation to Byron. Zordon didn't answer her question right away he only turned around to one of the computers.

"You all have to pass your own individual trials." Zordon answered looking over his shoulder at the group of Rangers. On the screen several windows were opening and closing at high speeds, finally one opened and remained open. Zordon motioned to the Rangers to gather around him as he pointed to a blinking location on the map that was now stretched across the screen "This is where you will all take your trails. I cannot say for sure what awaits you in the temple, but it is nothing you all cannot overcome." Zordon promised the Rangers.

"Alright guys, what are we waiting for let's get to it! Emma cheered rallying her teammates.

"I agree, let's get go." Tee said moving over to Emma who placed her arm around Tee's shoulder. Both girls were smiling the biggest smiling they could muster making it impossible for the others not to crack one as well. The others joined the two girls placing their arms on each other's shoulder. Looking at the close friendship of this team of Rangers made Zordon wish he could smile again.

"Alright Zordon, we are ready." Connor said looking at the eager faces of the others.

"Good, this will be one for the history books Rangers." Zordon said as he flipped as switch and the Rangers once again felt the all too familiar feeling of teleportation.

Back on campus Raiden was walking through the halls not aware of what was going on around him. He was heading to the class he shared with Kira when he felt an arm on his shoulder spinning him around. Behind him stood a girls about 5'6 with long ebony black hair that made her slightly tan skin even more noticeable, that is if her curves had not grabbed your attention first. Raiden looked into her violet eyes with absolute hate for her pulling him out of his thoughts of Kira.

"Molly what the hell, I was…" he started to say before she finished his sentence.

"Thinking of Kira." Molly said making her best goo-goo eyes at him as she put her hands on both sides of her face.

"That's not what I was going to say." Raiden claimed even though Molly knew it wasn't true. "Anyway what are you doing here?" he said as if he realized preciously who was standing there with him.

"Well I figured that I should tell you that our master informed me this morning that there is no signal from the Rangers." Molly said lowering her voice. "Soon he wishes to begin the assault on the city."

"Wonderful but, I don't see why you couldn't tell me this some other time." Raiden said as he walked away from Molly leaving her very upset.

"Well if that is how he is going to act then I'll take matters into my own hands." Molly said as a evil smile began to form on her lips.

The Rangers once again found themselves standing in unfamiliar surroundings. Looming in front of them was a massive Aztec like temple with vines crawling along every crack and stone. Atop sat what looked to the Rangers like a plateau leading up to another much smaller temple. The Rangers all looked at each other and proceeded to climb the hulking structure. The Rangers remained silent as they climbed most of them mentally preparing themselves and others simple motivated by regaining the Power to protect the ones they cared about. Upon reaching the plateau the Rangers saw a fountain similar to the one they had in the Headquarters below the campus. This fountain had all their Dino Gems resting at the bottom of the fountain as if they were coins tossed in to make a wish. When the Rangers moved toward the fountain to retrieve their Dino Gems a figure suddenly appeared before them blocking there path. The figure wore a Red Power Rangers uniform strangely similar to their own but it had minor differences.

"Who dares intrude on the Dino Temple and disturbed the Spirit Rangers?" the figure asked looking at the Rangers. "Answer me or be destroyed!" the stranger commanded.

Connor stepped forward "We are the Power Ranger and we are here to get the Power back for our Dino Gems." He said hoping that he could get through to his kindred Red Ranger.

"YOUR Dino Gems? HA, you are children!" the figure laughed as other figures appeared they two wore uniforms similar to the first. One wore a Blue, another wore a Pink, another Green but there was not Gold or Orange "You don't deserve the Dino Gems." the Red figure said as he and the others attacked the Rangers. The students did their best to defend themselves but were all quickly subdued by the Spirit Rangers. The Spirit Rangers threw the students across the plateau except for Kira and Tyler whom they were holding hostage.

"Let us go, we aren't here to fight you!" Tyler managed to get out before the Green Spirit Ranger punched him in the mouth causing blood to drip from his lip.

Leave him alone!" Emma screamed as she watched the Ranger hurt an innocent boy. She attempted to get to her feet but she was unable to something was prevent her. She glanced up to see the Pink Spirit Ranger pressing her to the ground with her boot. "Let me up or I swear!" Emma threated only to be met with a laugh from the Pink Ranger. Connor hearing his friend in danger jumped to his feet and made a mad dash toward Kira only to get closed-lined by the Red Spirit Ranger.

"Where do you think you're going Red Ranger?" he asked picking Connor up by the back of his collar. As he was being lifted off the ground Connor looked around at his team as the Spirit Rangers beat them mercilessly. Connor could barely keep his eyes open not only because of helplessly watching his friends being beat, but also he felt on the verge of passing out but he fought back the feeling and he grabbed hold of the Spirit Ranger.

"Let my friends go I am the leader it's me you want." Connor partially growled at the Spirit Ranger. Just then the Spirit Ranger released Connor and everything around him turned into pure whiteness as far as he could see.

"What is going on, where are my friends?" Connor asked the Spirit Ranger who simply put his hand up.

"This was all part of your test to see if you had what it takes to claim the Red Dino Gem." the Spirit Ranger said holding out his hand in it was the Red Dino Gem glowing like a blazing fire. "Take it Connor you earned it." Connor obeyed and he was instantly teleport back to the Command Center.

"Zordon I got it." Connor gleamed presenting the Dino Gem to Zordon.

"Excellent now let's hope the others have the same outcome." Zordon prayed

Glancing around at the foreign environment that now surrounded him, Tyler saw stairways going in every possible direction. He was the most confused he had ever been in his life nothing about this place seemed to make any logical sense.

"Where am I?" Tyler muttered hoping no one would answer back. He then noticed the Orange Dino Gem floating in the distances, Tyler without thinking, swiftly dashed down a set of stairs and up the next. Suddenly he came to a stop realizing that the Gem was no longer in front of him but behind him above his head.

"What the, how is that possible it was in front of me a second ago." Tyler stated trying to figure this out. He recalculated his path and once again began to attempt to make his way to the Gem's location, but still no such luck. Getting annoyed as well as tired he decided to take five minutes to readjust his strategy, and then an idea came to him that he saw in a video game. He stood up and hoped what he was attempting was going to work; he bent his legs and jumped toward the Dino Gem. Tyler felt as if gravity was turned off and he could move freely without any restrictions, he quickly approached the Gem and put his legs in front of him landing perfectly.

"Congratulations Orange Ranger you passed." said the Orange Spirit Ranger who appeared shortly after Tyler's landing. The Spirit Ranger took the Dino Gem and tossed it at Tyler, who snatched it out of the air.

"This test, what was the point?" Tyler asked on account of figuring it out by pure luck.

"The test was designed to teach you that you must make your own legacy as the first Orange Ranger." the Spirit Ranger informed him as Tyler began to fade away returning to the Command Center.

Emma saw herself reflected everywhere being portrayed on all the shiny gold surfaces in the room she now found herself in. There were pedestals with elaborate vase and bowls resting on them, along with huge tapestries depicting heroic figures battling great foes. The furniture in the room also coated in gold nothing in here was not glistening. The room was something straight out of the story of King Midas. Emma cautiously moved through the room not wanting to knock anything over. Once she had travelled completely around see that there was no exit she sat down on the floor with her legs underneath her.

"How do I get out?" Emma asked looking over a gold coated lion that looked like it was ready to pounce on her. "I thought not." Emma sighed when the lion didn't respond to her question. She then proceeded to lay completely flat on her back assuming she was going to be there awhile. From this position she noticed a hairline crack on one of the chair legs, getting the sudden urge to pick at it she crawled over to it. Once she was up close she could see that it ran the entire length of the leg, so she began to dig at it with her nail slowly chipping away the gold finish. When she had knocked of a large chunk she noticed that underneath was nothing more than old newspaper.

"Holy crap, this is not gold it's fake!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet. Now that the contents of the room were no longer valuable Emma began to tear apart the formerly beautiful objects. After what seemed like the most fun she had had in forever she noticed the Gold Spirit Ranger standing in the room holding one final golden jar.

"Good you saw through the façade of beauty." the Gold Spirit Ranger said setting the gold jar on the floor. Emma wondered what the Spirit Ranger was going to do, until the vase fell over revealing her Dino Gem. "Take it, it's yours." the Ranger instructed motioning Emma over to it. Emma jogged over and picked up her Dino Gem and held it close to her chest.

"Remember Emma make sure you keep what's inside as golden as the outside." the Gold Spirit Ranger said before Emma was gone.

Byron lay face down in the dirt unable to move an inch. He looked around and all he was able to see was a vast black area and the only sounds he could hear was the distance voice of Tee, Emma, Kira, and Tyler talking about something he just wasn't sure what. Slowly the voices got closer to him and he could hear they were talking about him.

"If only Byron was a better leader, Raiden would still be a Ranger." He heard Tyler say.

"I know I miss Raiden leading us." Emma added and he heard Kira and Tee make a noise in agreement. Byron began struggle to break free, but he still could not something was still pressing down on him. He turned his head looking over his shoulder and saw a huge statue of Raiden putting his foot down on Byron. Being filled with hurt and anger Byron began thrashing to throw the statue off, when he heard the sound of concrete breaking away at the foundation. He continued to move until he was able to move his legs getting them under his body and toppled the statue over. Once he had fully risen, he noticed the Blue Spirit Ranger standing there with his Dino Gem.

"What happened to Raiden was not a result of your leadership; he was the one who made the choice. Another issue is you don't need to take the burden of leader that is Connor's task and you must trust him." the Blue Spirit Ranger said not giving Byron time to respond before he was teleported back to Zordon and the other Ranger.

"Byron your back, how did it go?" Connor asked his friend, who in response opened his hand showing Connor the Blue Dino Gem.

"Connor I am sorry about the leadersh…" before Byron could finish his apology Connor put up his hand for him to stop where he was at.

"Dude it's cool I'm over it." Connor said reassuring his teammate.

Tee found herself in a very grim yet familiar looking school playground. Everything around her had seen better days. The paint on the playground was peeling and the rusty metal below that was showing looked like a scab sticking out from the metal. She slowly began walking over to where the sound of a child crying was coming from. She saw a group of children being picked on a by a very large boy. He was wearing a black shirt with a crude skull logo on the front with tan cargo pants; this boy was also holding a child's red ball.

"I remember this, I was eight years old then." She said being reminded of her past and more rebellious years. Like a flash of green a small girl jump kicked the bully knocking him down relinquishing his possession of the ball.

"Even at a young age you hated bullies." came a voice from behind Tee, she spun around to see the Green Spirit Ranger standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you here to give me some kind of test?" Tee asked expecting the answer to be yes.

"No I know you well enough that you would simply figure it out in no time at all, so I just wanted to remind you of what you stand for and why you are a Power Ranger." the Green Spirit Ranger said handing over the Green Dino Gem to Tee.

"Thank you, I won't forget." Tee said accepting her Dino Gem as she was sent back to the Command Center.

Kira noticed that she was obviously not in the Command Center anymore; instead she was standing in an empty concert hall. The chairs were falling apart and in some cases were already torn from the spot they used to occupy in the once neat rows. The ceiling looked like it was ready to give way at any moment sending the lights and other equipment crashing to the floor below. Kira remained still as she took in the scenery of the neglected building. When all of a sudden a group of Tyrannodrones barged in accompanied by the Onyx Ranger, who already had his weapon drawn. Kira prepared herself for the fight of her life, but suddenly the Onyx Ranger turned and started to attack the Tyrannodrones quickly dispatching the few closest to him. Kira watched as more enemies began pouring in through various holes and knocked down doors, in that instant realizing that the Onyx Ranger was outnumbered she ran to his aid. Luckily the Onyx Ranger welcomed his companion and fought hard seeing that the odds were evened. After all the Tyrannodrones were defeated the Onyx Ranger turned to her and whispered something in her ear before handing her the Yellow Dino Gem before she was warped back to the Command Center.

"Kira you made it." Zordon said drawing the other Ranger's attention to their recently arrived comrade.

"Nice work." Tee congratulated as she gave her teammate a hug. Tyler offered a high five to her that was never returned once everyone looked back to Zordon.

"Now that you have your Dino Gems returned I am able to recharge them fully allowing you to morph once more." Zordon said holding out his hands over the Rangers. No sooner had he finished saying this all their Dino Gems began to glow and there morphers reappeared.

"Now Rangers it's morphing time." Zordon said nodding to Connor.

"Ready?" Connor asked his team

"Ready!" they all replied eagerly waiting to dawn the Ranger uniform.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!" the Rangers all shouted with as more zeal than usual.

"TYRANNO POWER!" Connor once again called out

"PTERA POWER!" Kira screamed out feeling the Power returning.

"DEINO POWER!" Bryon added

"TITAN POWER!" Tee contributed

"HADRO POWER!" Tyler yelled completely excited to dawn the Orange Ranger uniform.

"GIGANO POWER!" Emma shouted more enthusiastic than her normal self.

All the Rangers stood with their heads held high from the feeling that they had overcome their first trial.

"Welcome back Rangers." Zordon said proudly as he watched the heroes.

** AGAIN I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN USUAL, BUT IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE LONGER CHAPTERS I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE OF THEM THAT ARE THIS LONG. ALSO AS USUAL DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT A REVIEW THAT WOULD BE MUCH APPRETIATED I ALWAYS LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT. **


	5. Welcome Back Rangers

**THANKS GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE SEEING THAT MY READERS ENJOY THE STORY. SOMETHING HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THOUGH I HAVE NOT GIVEN CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE, I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGER OR ANY OC'S EXCEPT TYLER BROWN. THERE NOW THAT WAS TAKEN CARE OF ON TO THE STORY. I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO SLYTHERENSANGEL FOR REVIEW AS WELL AS BYRON LANCASTER THANK YOU GUYS. **

The Rangers returned to campus after gaining their Dino Gems' power back and completing the Spirit Ranger's test. As they made their way towards the campus basement they entered the secret door walking sluggishly into a dark and empty Headquarters, with no Hayley in sight. They figured that she had gone home when they were rescued by Zordon from Donkey-vac and the Evil Rangers; Byron quickly turned on the lights and waited for them to illuminating the room as the others continued to move closer towards its center regardless of the lack of light. Once all the lights finished turning on and the whole room and the Rangers had looked it over they all began heading to their respective sides of the Headquarters to get some rest. Instead of following the other guys Tyler decided that he would get himself a snack before turning in. once he neared the kitchen he could barely hear a conversation going on in there. As he got closer he could hear Kira's voice but not the other person; Tyler came into the kitchen he saw Kira standing there with her phone up against her ear. Once Kira realized that another person was there she quickly said good-bye to the person on the other end of the phone and put it back into her pocket. Kira went over to the stainless steel fridge and took out a bottle of Diet Coke, then sat down in one of the bar seats at the countertop.

"So who were you just talking to?" Tyler asked her from the doorway causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized

"It's alright; that was just someone in one of my classes." Kira said with a blissful looked on her face, her thoughts obviously somewhere else at the moment. Tyler nodded and slowly walked over and sat down next to her and took a bundle of grapes from the fruit bowl in the middle of the countertop.

"Does this classmate have a name?" Tyler asked downing his best impression of a gossipy type girl.

Kira trying to stop her laughter said "Ashton." she lied and he seems like the most perfect guy. It might be too early but I think I could definitely see it working between us." she remembered what the Yellow Spirit Ranger had told her regarding the matter. _"It's for their own good that they don't know." _she told herself

"Well I should go to bed; gotta get up for an early morning class." the Orange Ranger said as he put the grapes back in the bowl and headed out of the room. He stopped before he was completely out of sight. "Kira if you ever need anything don't be afraid to talk to me." Tyler offered his teammate before he walked away yawning loudly. Kira felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she pulled it out she noticed the name on the caller ID and quickly answered.

"Raiden what's up is everything ok?" Kira greeted the caller as she took a sip of Coke.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." Raiden asked her hoping that she would agree.

"I would love to, but I have an early class tomorrow." Kira half-heartedly protested.

"Ok well then I'll see you tomorrow then after your class." Raiden said feeling defeated "Good night." he said.

"Night." Kira said as she hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. She signed wishing that she would've gone. Turning off the lights and taking her Coke from off the counter she headed for her room.

When morning Kira woke up to her annoying alarm. Reaching over to her dresser she shut it off, she inhaled smelling waffles and coffee. She slowly got dress and walked to the kitchen seeing the other Rangers who had early morning classes awake and making breakfast before they left the Headquarters. Tee and Emma were both eating waffles while Tyler leaned up against the counter sipping his coffee. The three of them looked over as Kira entered the room still trying to lose the sleepy haze that plagued her.

"Sleep well Kira?" Tee asked before she took a bite of her breakfast, while Emma was shoveling large bits of waffle into her mouth. "Emma smaller bites you will choke again." Tee warned as she noticed the lack of manners Emma was showing to which Emma responded by rolling her eyes.

"I slept well thanks." Kira answered as she walked over to the frigid looking for something to eat. Inside there were waffles, eggs, bread for toast, and fruit, none of which sounded good to Kira at the moment. She closed the door to the fridge with a look of disappointment at the thought of going hungry this morning.

"There is cereal and granola bars in the cabinets." Emma said with food in her mouth as she pointed at the wooden cabinets to Kira's left. The Yellow Ranger walked over and reached in and grabbed two honey-nut granola bars from inside and shut the doors.

"Alright guys I am heading out." Tyler said putting his coffee mug down on the counter before he grabbed his bag and started to head out.

"Tyler put your mug into the sink." Tee said sternly but Tyler had managed to escape. "I swear sometimes I feel like a mother." Tee complained as she went back to eating. Kira hustled to follow Tyler out of the kitchen. She caught up with him in the common room as he stopped to talk to Connor who had just got up they both looked over to her.

"Have fun in class Rockstar." Connor said through his yawn; Kira waved acknowledging him before she and Tyler left. Once they were safely away from the Headquarters secret entrance Kira started up a conversation with Tyler about what he did before college. As they came to the center of campus they stopped to part ways.

"My class is in the West Wing." Tyler said as he waved bye to Kira, who waved back then continued on her path towards class. Before getting too far Kira heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around to see Raiden jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey mind if I walk you to class?" he asked her.

Back in the Headquarters kitchen Tee and Emma greeted Connor as he joined them for breakfast.

"Did you guys see Kira this morning?" Connor asked the girls.

"Yep and she seemed distracted I think she has something on her mind." Tee said as she put her plate and Tyler's mug into the sink and began to clean them.

"I know she did not even seem interested in breakfast." Emma pointed out as she to put her plate in the sink. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Emma stated looking at Connor and Tee.

"Tyler said she was talking to some guy named Ashton last night." Connor said informing the others. "He also asked me if there was an Ashton in any of my classes, I told him there wasn't." Connor finished as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"I don't think there is anyone named Ashton at this school, but I could check on Hayley's computer it has the whole student database." Tee suggested

"Nah that's ok I trust her." Connor said not really sure if he truly did "Besides she is probably keeping him a secret so I won't tease her about it." Connor confessed with a smirk. Tee finished the dishes, then she and Emma headed out of the kitchen leaving Connor to his breakfast and thoughts. Connor took a bite of his apple as he headed to Hayley's computer and turned it on. He opened the video chat window sending a request to Doctor Tommy Oliver. Seconds later a smaller window opened up containing Dr. O's face.

"What's going on Connor how's college? Hayley tells me you have become the Red Ranger again" Dr. O said to his former student.

"College is good, but is it okay if I ask you something?" Connor inquired his old teacher.

"Sure, what is on your mind Connor?" Tommy asked as he leaned closer to the camera on his own laptop.

"It's Kira she has…"

"Say no more Connor." Connor looked at Dr. O confused and impressed that he knew what was happening given such little information. "Kira has a boyfriend and you don't feel right about it." Tommy said.

"It's just that she did not have much luck with Trent and I do not want that to happen again." Connor said his voice full of concern.

"I understand Connor, but nobody could've guessed Trent would do that." Tommy comforted Connor. "Just keep an eye on her, but be sure to give her space and trust she will tell you when she is ready. Alright Connor I have to go remember though I am only a car ride away." he said before he closed the window. Connor signed deciding to leave and play some soccer on his day off to clear his head.

Tee and Emma were heading to their psychology class and chatting about things that had happened in their other classes. Tee told Emma that one of her fellow students butchered a reader of Hamlet. She told her that he completely ruined the play for her and that she never wanted to read it again, which Emma knew wasn't true. Emma began to tell Tee that a guy in her Anatomy and Physiology class fainted when they were dissecting a cow's limb to study they joints.

"So Tee how are you and Rick doing?" Emma asked Tee who simple smiled at the mentioning of her boyfriend.

"We are good; he is taking me to a fancy restaurant for our anniversary." Tee told Emma as she was started to giggle at the thoughtfulness of Rick. Just then the two girl's fun was halted when they noticed the black haired beauty now walking towards them.

"Emma, Tee how are you girls doing." the tan skinned girl asked

"Molly, I thought that you left the University." Tee said to her.

"Nope I don't know who told you that." Molly said playing innocent, but deep down wanted to morph and end the two Rangers right there. "Well I should go so many things to do." She said waving good-bye to the girls. Emma turned to Tee who was still shaken up from seeing her former comrade.

"Tee we need to tell Byron and Connor that Molly is back. Tee?" Emma said putting her hand on the other girl's arm. Snapping out of the daze Tee nodded to her and they both headed back toward the Command Center. Once the two girls got outside they were met by their old enemy Donkey-vac and a few new lackies.

"Where might you Rangers be heading off to?" he asked them laughing at his attempt at humor. "Off to warn the other Rangers?" he asked again knowing the answer.

"Emma, call the others." Tee ordered as her fear turned to anger and she was glad that she found something to take it out on. Emma nodded and pressed a small button on the side of her morpher. "Ready?" Tee asked Emma as both girls smiled at each other.

"Ready." Emma replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA!" both girls called out simultaneously.

"TITAN POWER!" Tee said as she morphed into her Green Ranger uniform.

"GIGANO POWER!" Emma yelled as she stood shiny in her Gold Ranger uniform. "Let's do this Tee, time for some pay back." Emma said as she summoned her Gigano Ax and charged toward the enemies.

"Save some for me." Tee called after her as she took out her Titan Laser firing at a couple of Donkey-vac's minions destroying them.

"My Putties!" he yelled in fear as the Gold Ranger closed the distance. "They rest of you get her!" he ordered the grey men. Emma threw her Ax hitting several that were in front of her and jumped kick the two she missed. Rolling backwards avoid a stomp from one of the Putties, she grabbed her Ax out of midair and stood up taunting the Putties to come get her. The Putties looked at each other and foolishly charged Emma quickly ducked dodging one's punch and at the same time she stuck her foot out behind her to trip another one of her opponents. She recovered and sent the third flying through the air from a swing of her Ax.

"Hey Tee I think I am likeing this power boost from Zordon." Emma called back to her teammate. Tee was a little too busy to reply to Emma. Tee elbowed one of the Putties in the chest causing him to lean over. Tee rolled over its back bringing her heel down on another's head while she was preforming this maneuver. The Putty held its head in pain taking this opportunity Tee side-kicked it in the stomach knocking it over. Tee cartwheeled over to another and immediately blocked its punch with the outside of her forearm. Two Putties had managed to sneak up behind her and were about to sneak attack her, but at that moment she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Tee watch out!" came Byron's voice, she turned to see Connor as well as Byron already morphed coming to their aid. Tee back flipped away from the Putties as Connor and Byron jump kicked the Putties to the ground.

"Thanks boys you got here just in time." Tee thanked them. "Let's go help Emma." Tee suggested as they went to help Emma against Donkey-vac.

"Oh no, more Rangers!" Donkey-vac complained as he was keeping Emma at bay.

"About time you guys got here." Emma teased her friends. "Let's finish this guy."

"Agreed." Connor said summon his Tyranno Staff.

"Oh no you don't." Donkey-vac protest as he ran away from the Rangers.

"Quick he is getting away!" Byron stated as he and the others ran after their enemy. Byron and Connor flipped landing in front of Donkey-vac stopping him in his tracks. "Your time is up." Byron threated pointing one of his Deino Blades at the monster.

"Rangers in front of me, Rangers behind me." Donkey-vac observed as he looked at Connor and Byron and then to Tee and Emma. "Age Sapping Bubble." He said shooting a blast a Tee and Emma who did not manage to dodge it and were stuck inside the bubble that Donkey-vac had shot at them.

"Hey let us out!" Emma and Tee yelled at Donkey-vac who just laughed at the helpless Rangers

"Emma, Tee!" Connor yelled clenching his fists as he felt a new power wash over him. "SUPER DINO MODE!" the Red Ranger yelled as the white diamonds on his uniform grew into spikes. Connor quickly dashed at the enemy slashing him in multiple places sending sparks raining off his body.

"I cannot lose like this." Donkey-vac said before he fell down in an explosion; once this happened Tee and Emma were released from their prison.

"You two okay?" Connor asked them as he quickly helped them up.

"We are fine, but what is that." Emma asked Connor pointing to all of him.

"Oh, this it's called Super Dino Mode Zordon must have unlocked it when he recharged our morpher." Connor explained to them.

"Well we better get back to the Headquarters before anyone see us." Byron suggests as they all power down and headed off.

When they arrived they found Hayley conversing with a man with a black long-sleeve shirt and tan pants with short black hair.

"Hayley you're back." Byron said putting his book-bag down on the floor. "Who is this." He asked noticing the man with her.

"Dr. O?" Connor said looking at his former teacher surprised and also glad to see him. "Guys this is Dr. Tommy Oliver my former science teacher and former Black Dino Ranger." Connor explained to the others then turned back to his former teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"After you and I had our talk Connor I received a message from Zordon telling me to come to Reefside's University immediately." Dr. O explained to the Ranger. "So what is going on?"

Kira left her class to find Raiden waiting outside the door for her. She went over to him with an excited look on her face.

"Are you following me now?" Kira asked sarcastically.

"Why you want me to?" Raiden said "_You have no idea." _He thought to himself.

"Okay well what else am I to think when I find you here waiting outside my class?" Kira questioned the handsome young man.

"I came here to ask you something actually." but before he could ask he Tyler came up beside her.

"Hey there you are Byron wants to talk." Tyler said completely ignoring Raiden.

"Tyler this is..." Kira started to say but was cut off by the Orange Ranger.

"Ashton, or as his parents call him Raiden." Tyler said glaring at Raiden who simply smiled back. "stay away from her, got it?" Tyler asked not really expecting an answer. Raiden grabbed Tyler by the collar of his orange shirt and slammed him up against the wall

"Don't threaten me Tyler; keep in mind I know what you are." Raiden threatened in a lowered voice so the only Tyler could hear. "Don't think I won't take you out right here in front of Kira." the Onyx Ranger said nodding over to Kira who was rushing over pulling them apart.

"See ya Kira." Tyler growled looking at Raiden who was waving good-bye to him.

"I'm so sorry about that I am usually not that violent it's just some bad blood between us." Raiden confessed to Kira. "I should go but I'll call you later tonight it seems like you have things to do." Raiden said as he finished he leaned in and kissed Kira on the cheek, then left leaving her standing there blushing seven shades of red.

"I can never un-see that." Kira heard Tyler say.

"You were watching us?' Kira said raising her fist at him feeling betrayed by her friend.

"Kira seriously that guy is bad news trust me." Tyler said defending himself. "Look Raiden is the Onyx Ranger." Tyler said as he grabbed Kira wrist to stop her from punching him.

"I know!" she shouted back at him "I know." She repeated this time quieter and followed by tears.

"Kira I didn't mean to upset you, please I was only trying to look out for you." He said wrapping his arms around her as she continued to sob into his shoulder. "There is no need to cry; I'm sorry." Tyler said.

"It's not you it's something the Yellow Spirit Ranger said would happen." Kira said looking up at him. "She said that I would suffer more than any Ranger to save someone from Evil and I think she was talking about Raiden."

**DUN DUN DAA**, **SORRY TO END AT A CLIFFHANGER BUT THAT'S HOW WRITER'S DO IT. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE ALL WONDERFUL. YOU GUYS SHOULD ALL CHECK OUT SLYTHERENSANGELS26'S POWER RANGER STORIES THEY ARE AMAZING.**


	6. Secrets Don't Keep Friends

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS OF THIS STORY I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND HAVE ATTEMPTED TO PUT YOUR IDEAS AND REQUESTES INTO THE PLOT. THINGS ARE GONNA START TO HEAT UP BETWEEN THE GOOD AND EVIL RANGERS. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU MY READERS WHICH RANGER DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD SWITCH PLACES WITH ONE OF THE EVIL RANGERS? IF NO ONE VOTES I WON'T END UP DOING THAT. I LET YOU GUYS GIVE ME YOUR VOTE IN A PM OR YOU COULD SAY IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Don't Keep Friends **

Tyler stood there unsure of what to say to her, not that anything could make Kira feel better at this point. The Yellow Ranger stood there waiting for her friend to say or do something, but when he didn't she quickly threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a hug as she cried into his chest.

"Please don't tell the others Tyler; I don't want them to worry." Kira cried with her head buried in the Orange Ranger's chest her voice slightly muffed. Tyler slowly wrapped his arms around her as well and rested his head gently on hers. She felt him nod and it pulled her hair a little but she didn't care.

"We should probably get back to the Headquarters." Tyler said finally breaking his silence and the hug as his morpher gave them both an alert. The two of them walked back to the Headquarters through the campus in silence, but Kira could tell that Tyler wasn't happy about keeping this from the others. Tyler was upset not solely due to the secret he now had to keep, but he also hated the fact that Kira was being put into this position. When the two of them entered they saw the others all gathered around Dr. O listening to the Ranger veteran retelling tales of epic battle that he had been part of.

"Dr. O, what's with the surprise visit?" Kira asked her voice full of surprise and excitement, her old teacher as she approached the group. Stopping his story just when it seemed to be getting good Dr. O looked at Kira with a smile plastered across his face.

"Well Kira my Ranger sense was acting up and I figured it had to do with you and Connor going off to college." Tommy half joked to the Yellow Ranger. "To be honest, I had received a message from Zordon filling me in on what all has happen up till he last saw you guys and I figured you all could use a little of my help. At first I was completely surprised that Zordon was even alive. He told me that only a small piece of him survived and he inhabited a spare Alpha Unit." the other Rangers were all just happy that they had a Ranger veteran aiding them in their fight against evil.

"Come on let's go into the kitchen where it's more comfortable and half of us don't need to stand." Hayley said as she gesture to the others to follow her. As the group ended everyone took a seat either at the stools, around the small table or on top of the countertop. Once everyone was settled Connor looked towards Dr. O.

"There is something I want to ask Dr. O." Tommy turned his head toward Connor. "The last monster we saw was Donkey-vac, but he was one of Mesogog's goons and we already defeated Mesogog. So how are his monsters coming back?" Connor asked unable to come up with the explanation. The former Ranger shook his head at the Red Ranger's question.

"I have no idea Connor I was actually hoping that you would be able to tell me." Tommy confessed to his former student. They all stood there in silence for a couple seconds before Hayley spoke up pulling her attention away from her laptop.

"Maybe I could provide the answer." Hayley said calling the Rangers over. "This is a database I recently put together of all the monsters this team has fought, including the ones before Connor and Kira joined. Maybe one of them could provide the answer." she explained scrolling through the laundry list of names. Tommy's eyes quickly scanned over the names before one caught his eye.

"Lipsyncher, she was a monster Jason fought back when he was the Red Ranger." Tommy said as his eyes brightened as an idea came to him. "May I see something Hayley?" Tommy asked politely has Hayley moved from the seat letting him sit down.

"What are you looking for Doctor Oliver?" Tee asked addressing him by his full title not feeling comfortable using Dr. O.

"There was a certain monster I remember from my time as a Ranger that could bring other monsters back to life." Tommy said as he typed the name Doomstone in to the search bar, but nothing in the database came up. "Man, I thought that would work." Dr. O groaned in defeated as he saw the results. "Well I am out of ideas I thought for sure Zedd's monster Doomstone would…"

"Wait, did you say Zedd?" Byron asked snapping his head up at the mention of Zedd.

"Yea, have you guys heard that name before?" Tommy questioned the entire Ranger team.

"A while ago we fought a monster name Goldar and he mentioned something about freeing Lord Zedd." Emma answered. When Tommy heard what she said his eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry we totally kicked his butt." Emma reassuring Dr. O.

"That's good news because if Lord Zedd was released then we all would be in serious…" the doctor was cut off by the sound of a siren from the other room and an alert on Hayley's computer. Hayley leaned over Tommy's shoulder to open the message as the other Rangers gathered around her.

"What is it Hayley?" Kira asked the computer technician. Hayley didn't turn her head to look at the other Rangers

"There is a monster attacking the city and it looks like the one of the Evil Rangers is there too." Hayley said "I am readying the teleporter for you guys." Hayley said as the Rangers headed out of the room. Once the Rangers reached the teleporter platform Connor looked at the other.

"Ready?" the Red Ranger asked

"Ready." the others responded ready to kick butt.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" the Rangers yelled as they all morphed into their uniforms. As soon as they had finished morphing they were teleported to the monsters location. The Rangers appeared in a dusty junkyard. There were various old cars scattered all around them with other rusty metal objects that could be seen inside them, also massive piles of scrap-metal all around them. Off in the distance the Rangers could see a huge metal crane, half painted red with most of it worn off, used for picking up trash.

"Alright guys let's be careful they could be anywhere." Connor warned his team. "Let's split into three teams of two. Whoever finds the enemy don't fight them head on, contact the rest of us and we will be there as soon as we can." Connor ordered his team and they all nodded in response as they readied their weapons. No sooner had the Rangers prepared themselves for a fight three energy blasts rained down on them knocking them all to the ground.

"Where did that come from?" Tyler groaned holding his stomach as he slowly recovered from the attack.

"Not sure, but whoever that was they pack a serious punch." Emma said as she too was attempting to stand. When the remaining Rangers managed to get to their feet, they noticed two figures slowly strutting towards them, one they recognized as the Opal Ranger were as the other was unfamiliar it resembling something like a giant white ape.

"Well, Well Rangers seems you have fallen right into MY trap. I would like you to meet Primator." the Opal Ranger taunted as she gestured to the large ape standing next to her. "You kids have fun and be sure to share all your toys." the Opal Ranger gave a lance to Primator then vanished in a bolt of green lightening.

"You heard her Rangers time to play." Primator called as he twirled his lance around and beat his chest with his free hand.

"Okay guys, let's do this." Connor called as all the Rangers charged forward towards the monster. The Rangers tried to pummel Primator, but he was blocking all of their punches. Tee launched herself into the air flipping behind the monster in an attempt to sweep his legs, but Primator swatted her out of the air with his lance knocking her body against a rusty car. Byron and Connor tried a synchronized attack Primator simply shot two energy blasts at the Red and Blue Ranger knocking both of them to the ground.

"That's it I have had it!" Emma screamed grabbing her Gigano Axe and ran toward Primator the monster raised his lance, but it broke in half and Emma's axe made contact with the monster sending him stumbling backwards.

"OW! That hurt you nasty Gold Ranger! I am out of here!" Primator cried before he started to flee from the Rangers. Emma pursued him completely consumed with the thought of revenge.

"Emma wait!" Connor called after his comrade, but it was too late she was too far way for his voice to reach her. "Hurry guys we need to back her up." Connor said in an attempt to motivate his teammates. The others gathered their strength and followed their leader as they chased down Emma. They reached the end of the aisle and there was no sign of the Gold Ranger.

"Where could she have gone?" Tee said her voice full of concern for her friend's safety. She looked left and right for any sign indicating which way Emma had gone. The Green Ranger spun around looking at her friends "Alright Byron, Connor, and I will head to the right and you two go left." Tee said as she quickly ran head of the boys not waiting another second.

"Looks like it's you and me." Tyler said looking at Kira, she could not see his expression through his helmet, but by the tone in his voice she could tell that he was still upset about earlier. She wondered if he was actually going to keep her secret, suddenly her thoughts were pulled back to the junkyard when Emma suddenly came running towards them. "Emma are you ok? Where did that monkey-guy go?" Tyler asked her as he and Kira were still prepared for another sneak attack.

"Not sure I lost track of him when he ran behind that pile of metal." Emma said pointing at a pile of metal not too far from where the three of them stood. "Well let's go find the others." Emma suggested with the other two Rangers nodding in agreement. Tyler brought his morpher to his mouth

"Connor, Kira and I found Emma; where are you guys?" Tyler said speaking into the morpher waiting for a response. After a few seconds of silence the Orange Ranger tried again. "Connor, Byron, Tee, anybody there? That's weird wonder why the communicator isn't working." Tyler complained as he shook his wrist in a desperate attempt to fix the problem.

"Well no point in waiting around to be ambushed; let's get moving." Kira interjected between Emma's advice on how to fix Tyler's morpher. Tyler stoped what he was doing and pulled his attention away from his morpher.

"Good idea, but keep on your toes that monster could be anywhere." Tyler advised the girls as they stayed behind him as the group sent off to find the others.

The other Rangers were sprinting desperately trying to find the Gold Ranger before something horrible happened to her. Tee was leading the boys as she quickly whipping her head from left to right looking for Emma, but there was no sign of her only hunks of metal, broken down cars, and several piles of unsalvageable metals. The Green Ranger was starting to lose hope of being able to find their fiend quickly, suddenly as she passed by a make shift path through the scrap piles her eyes caught a glint off the Gold Ranger's helmet. Tee immediately stopped her mad sprint almost causing Connor and Byron to slam into her.

"EMMA!" Tee yelled to her as she ran and threw her arms around her best friend, but quickly Tee's motherly instincts kicked in and she moved her arms to her hips. "I was so worried about you don't you ever do anything that stupid again." Tee rebuked Emma, who hung her head in shame. "Sorry Emma I just am happy you're safe." Tee said rephrasing her previous statement giving Emma another hug. Emma's head rose as she saw they two boys approach and they two gave her hugs. Byron shared Tee's view that it was reckless of her to charge ahead without back up, but Connor was impressed with her guts then he added that having backup next time would have been better.

"Thanks for the concern guys; now let's go find Kira and Tyler." Emma said reminding them that the others had no idea that Emma was no longer MIA.

"Right, I'll tell them and see if we can find someplace to meet up." Connor said informing the others as he brought his morpher to his mouth. "Kira, we found Emma where are you guys?" Connor asked and immediately the Rangers heard Tyler's voice answering the Red Ranger's question.

"Connor, Kira and I found Emma." the other Rangers looked at each other confused as to what he could have been talking about.

"Tyler its Connor, that's impossible Emma is here with us." there was no response to what Connor said "Hello Tyler can you hear me? Tyler?" Connor said as he was getting frustrated trying to get a response from the Orange Ranger.

"Maybe we can hear him, but they can't hear us." Emma suggested "Sometimes that happens to me on the phone and I go on talking for a long time and the other person doesn't even hear it." she added hoping that would lighten the mood.

"Tyler said that they had found Emma, what's up with that?" Byron asked to which Connor had no answer for the Blue Ranger. "You think that the monster could have the ability to copying people's image?" Byron said lowering his voice in case that the Emma in front of them wasn't real.

"What makes you say that?" Connor asked lowering his voice to match Byron's volume.

"It was something that Molly said. She told us to be sure and share all our toys." Byron whispered putting emphasis on the word all. "Maybe we should ask her something only the real Emma would know."

"What do you have in mind?" Connor asked curiously as he moved closer to hear the Blue Ranger's plan.

"Not really sure yet." Byron confessed sheepishly "But I will let you know when I come up with something."

The Orange, Yellow, and Gold Rangers ran into a little trouble of their own, but only the problem they faced was a little more life threatening. Tyler and Kira walked right into another one of the Opal Ranger's trap. She had several Tyrannodrones waiting for the Rangers and on top of that their Emma had been Primator all along. They attempted to take out the Tyrannodrones and at the same time dodge Primator's energy blast, but it seemed an impossible task. The Yellow and Orange Ranger currently were lying helplessly in the dirt.

"So Rangers having fun yet?" Primator said laughing at the Ranger's feeble efforts. "I will finish you both then take down the other Ranger and when I…"

"Finish them already!" the Opal Ranger commanded as she was quickly becoming impatient. Primator had turned his back for a second to tell the Opal Ranger something, this was the opportunity Kira was waiting for. She grabbed her Ptera Grips and she sprinted towards the monster.

"Hey creep don't you know you can't keep a good Ranger down!" Kira yelled as she continued to charge the monster. Primator was unfazed he knew this would happen as he turned back towards the Yellow Ranger he shot an energy blast at Kira knocking her back, the explosion's force caused her body to slam into a car creating a large dent in the driver side door. Kira's body went limp as she sliding down to the ground and de-morphed.

"Kira!" Tyler yelled as he struggled to get to his feet and started limping over to her. Tyler knelt down making sure that she was still breathing. "Don't worry I will kick his ass for this. He won't get away with this." Tyler whispered into her ear as he set her down gently.

"Oh, it looks like another Ranger wants to meet their end." Primator said laughing hysterically.

"Looks like you think you're somewhat of a comedian, well here's a joke for you; knock, knock?" Tyler asked before he ran forward, but instead of traveling the full distance he was instantly right behind Primator. "What the hell just happened?" Tyler questioned quickly turn around to face Primator.

"What's the matter Ranger? You walk much at all?" Primator joked only continuing to fuel the Orange Ranger's fury. "Wait I got a better one." Primator started to say before he was choked up with laughter.

"Enough it's time to put you down for good." suddenly Tyler's morpher began to glow around the Hadrosaurus causing a gold plates to materialize and cover the top of its head. Then his armor started to glow and golden shoulder pads to appear and the white parts of his armor to change into gold as well. "DINO THUNDER, PRECURSOR MODE!" Tyler yelled clapping his hands together as he pulled them apart a wooden staff with two gold and orange streams twisted together at the top the staff had three clock gears that were moving in synch with each other.

"No matter what color you are; there's no way that one Ranger can beat him." the Opal Ranger informed Tyler. As if to answer the Evil Ranger Tyler aimed the staff towards Primator, as he did the clock gears begun to spin faster and created three discs.

"Time stop." Tyler said to Primator as the first disc shot out of the end of the staff wrapping around the monster immobilizing him. "Time Reverse." Tyler said then the second disc went out out from the staff and struck Primator hitting him over and over again.

"Not fair you big cheater." Primator groaned before he was destroyed in a huge explosion. Tyler turned to the Opal Ranger and her Tyrannodrones.

"You managed to defeat a useless monster. congrats, unfortunately I am not so easily defeated." the Opal Ranger gloated as she leapt towards the Orange Ranger. Before either of them could counter attack the Onyx Ranger sent a dark energy blast at both of them. Tyler managed to dodge it just in time, but Molly was hit and sent flying backwards.

"How dare you defy our master's orders, he specifically told you not to attack the Rangers." Raiden berated his wounded partner who was attempting to stand up only to fail. "You deserve worse for your disobedience." He informed her before turning back towards Tyler. "Seems you have a new power." he said almost mocking the Ranger.

"What's the matter Raiden scared to face me?" Tyler said readying himself expecting another attack from the Onyx Ranger.

"Not today, but our time will arrive sooner that you think." the Onyx Ranger said before he and the Opal Ranger vanished. Once Tyler was sure that they were truly gone he went over to Kira, who was now just coming to.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head. "I felt like I was hit by a car; wait a sec Tyler what's up with the armor?" Kira asked looking over the Orange Ranger's new look.

"I'll explain later right now we need to get you checked out and as a side note you hit the car it didn't hit you." Tyler joked attempting to break the awkward aura around the two of them. "Come on, let's find the others." once Kira had gotten to her feet with Tyler's help they let the others know that the monster was defeated and informed them to meet up back at Headquarters.

Once they had all been teleported back and got Kira the slight medical treatment she needed. Tyler left the med bay and went into the kitchen to fill Tommy and Hayley in on the events of today's battle.

"So what is our next move?" Emma asked

"There is nothing we really can do, but Tyler I am wondering about your new morphing ability." Tommy asked turning his attention to the Orange Ranger.

"I am not sure, all I remember is getting really pissed that Kira got hurt and then next thing I knew I was the Precursor Ranger." Tyler confessed.

"I wonder if that was a gift from Zordon or the Spirit Rangers." Tommy suggested offering his explanation. "At any rate you all need your rest it has been a long day you guys need a break."

** I KNOW NOT AN EXCITING PLACE TO STOP BUT DON'T WORRY IT SHALL CONTINUE. ON ANOTHER NOTE THE OC CHARACTERS WILL BE RECEIVING POWER UPGRADES LIKE TYLER'S PRECURSOR RANGER MODE; SEND ME A MESSAGE OF SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHATPER AND ALSO WHAT YOU WANT YOUR OC'S UPGRADED RANGER ABILITY TO BE AND WEAPON. I WAS CONSIDERING A FLUFF PIECE FOR THE NEXT CHATPER GOING INTO THE RANGER'S LIVES OUTSIDE OF THEIR HERO DUTIES. THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT OF THIS STORY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BYE-BYE FOR NOW. **


	7. Bad to Worse

**DON'T FORGET TO READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE NEXT CHATPER. IN THIS CHAPTER THINGS WILL BE GETTING A LOT WORSE FOR THE GOOD RANGERS, WHAT'S A STORY WITHOUT A LITTLE DRAMA. ALSO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVING ME IDEAS. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I LAT UPDATED I HAVE JUST HIT A ROUGH PATCH IN MY WRITING WITH MY OTHER STORIES AND I JUST HAS BEEN DISCOURAGING. HAVE NO FEAR THOUGH I AM BACK NOW.**

All the Rangers left the room, heading off to do anything they could find to relax. Emma, Connor, and Tee went to the café in the school for a cup of coffee. Byron went to call his girlfriend Emma to see if she was free for a date. Kira said she was going for a walk down at the park near the college, but Tyler had his doubts about the Yellow Ranger's true activities. Tommy and Hayley were still talking in the kitchen when Tyler left to follow Kira. When the Yellow Ranger got outside the sun was starting to set casting a red and orange glow with slight shades of yellow across the sky making a beautiful blend of all the colors. The color breeze passing through the campus balanced with the warmth from the sun was absolutely perfect. The scenery completely changed once the Rangers left campus instead of an atmosphere of academia; it all of a sudden became calm and all the stress of school seemed to melt away. There were several small house that sat just outside the campus, no doubt colleges students lived in them as Kira passed she could hear the sounds of parties taking place. After they had passed by the last of the houses before too long Kira turned left onto a brick path leading into the local park.

"Well at least she was telling the others the truth." Tyler said quietly to himself as he felt a wave of slight relief come over him. He slowly followed after the Yellow Ranger; she headed for the large wooden walkway that extended along the river though most park-goers used the walkway to fish off of. Kira made her way quickly passing the couple of fishermen standing on the walkway in their fishermen apparel; they did not seem notice her pass by them. Tyler had no such luck when he made his way passed the fishermen; they all made a huge fuss about how his movements where scaring away the fish. This commotion caught Kira's attention and she turned around to see Tyler standing there apologizing to the grumpy fishermen who were shaking their fists at him.

"TYLER! Are you following me?" Kira half yelled at the Orange Ranger who by this time his face was red from the harassment of the fishermen and now the fact that he was caught. Kira furious that her teammate had violated her trust and followed her she decided to try and run trying to lose Tyler. Leaving the fishermen in the dust Tyler took off in a dead sprint chasing after Kira trying to explain his why he was following her. After a quite a bit of a run Tyler finally caught up to Kira.

"It's not how it looks… I only followed you to keep you safe…and." Tyler attempted to explain but Kira interrupted cutting him off.

"I don't need you to keep me safe Tyler I can take care of myself." Kira said defending her position regarding the issue. "Besides I wasn't going to see Raiden, I came here to clear my head." Tyler looked at his teammate as she turned away looking at the lush green forest that now surrounded them. "I know it is dangerous to date Raiden, but I cannot just give up on him." Kira stated after a few seconds.

"I understand Kira he was my friend to." Tyler said moving closer to her. "They never said being a Ranger would be easy though." Kira turned around ready to say something to him, when both of their communicators rang. "Looks like the world needs saving." Tyler said laughing a little as the both of them walk back to campus.

Back at Headquarters the others had all gathered around the computer. As Tyler and Kira approached they all turned giving them both relieved looks.

"What's going on Dr. O? Is there another active Dino Gem?" Kira asked as she glanced at the screen unable to make sense of the display.

"I am not sure Kira, but it looks that way, but with the signal strength it seems like it should be more like four." Tommy said trying to pin-point the Gems location.

"FOUR! Are you sure?" Tee asked imagining the magnitude of four Gems falling into enemy hands. Tommy didn't acknowledge her question immediately instead he continued to type away.

"Alright I have the location guys." Tommy said as the Rangers prepared to be teleported. "Be careful who knows what you guys will find." Tommy warned as the Rangers were teleported.

The Rangers found themselves in an overgrown forest that seemed miles away from any civilization. The trees were massive and looked like they had been there for years, some had branches that were broken off and had fallen so they were still leaning against the tree they had fallen from. The Rangers could hear the sound of a stream close by. A few feet from them was a large incline of dirt giving evidence that people were there bulldozing the land.

"Okay the signal is coming from over there." Byron said pointing over towards the sound of rushing water. As the Rangers headed over towards the sound of the water they noticed that they were actually on higher ground and needed to get down closer. While trying to find a way down they spotted a group of Putties and Tyrannodrones digging around in the water. With them was a familiar face to Connor and Kira, Croco D'Vile

"They're probably looking for the Dino Gems." Connor said and was confirmed when one of the Tyrannodrones held up a glowing Crimson Dino Gem. "We need to stop them from getting anymore." before Connor could charge down there the Onyx Ranger showed up accompanied by the Opal Ranger.

"How many more of the Crimson Dino Gems are left?" The Onyx Ranger asked Croco D'Vile as he looked over towards their workers.

"Only one my lord and lady, any moment now." The monster said, having heard enough the Red Ranger jumped down kicking two of the Tyrannodrones backwards, the other Ranger followed taking out a few drones as well. "Oh no Power Rangers!" Croco D'Vile screamed as he ran and hid behind the Evil Rangers.

"Let's do this, Ready?" Connor asked his team

"Ready" they replied as if they needed to be asked

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA." Connor yelled, but nothing happened. "What is going on I cannot morph." Connor informed his team who were just as alarmed as he was.

"Oh did I forget to mention the Crimson Dino Gem is constantly looking for Power to reform its self, as we speak it is acting like an EMP. " the Onyx Ranger stated laughing, just then the final piece of the Crimson Dino Gem flew out of the ground and sped towards the open hand of the Opal Ranger.

"Onyx looks like our luck has changed." Opal said laughing along with him. The other three pieces began to float and quickly joined with the other as if they were waiting for this day. Once the pieces rejoined before the Rangers stood a Ranger resembling Onyx and Opal, but this one was Crimson.

"The Dragon Dino Gem has been reborn." the Crimson Ranger said turning to the Rangers. "You can morph now and try to stop me." he said mocking the other Rangers.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA." all the Rangers yelled as they morphed into their Power Ranger forms. They charged the Crimson Ranger, Tyler and Emma jumped in the air hoping that if they missed Tee would hit him with her Titan Laser; instead the Crimson Ranger knocked Tyler away and grabbed Emma by the throat.

"Let her go!" Tee screamed feeling helpless to save her friend.

"What's the matter Ranger I thought you were supposed to be Earth's protectors? Is this really the best you can do?" the Crimson Ranger mocked still holding Emma as she struggled to escape. Byron dashed forward to try and help Emma, the Crimson Ranger threw Emma at Bryon, The Blue Ranger directed his attention away from the bad guy to Emma and caught her in his arms.

"You okay?" the Blue Ranger asked, but before she could answer the Crimson Ranger punched him in the stomach sending both Rangers flying backwards in an explosion. Kira and Connor ran to help their friends; Tyler got to his feet and summoned the Precursor Ranger powers.

"Now you're done for, Time…" before the Orange Ranger finished the Crimson Ranger shot a blast at the Orange Ranger knocking him back and causing him to demorph, then he did the same to the other Ranger resulting in them demorphing as well.

"I have had enough of your pathetic attempts to stop me, you're not ready to face me yet." the Crimson Ranger said disappointed as he teleported away. The Ranger all go to their feet struggling from their wounds.

"Well looks like we got our work cut out for us." Connor said as the others nodded.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I HAVE BEEN FINDING IT HARD TO WRITE LATELY. IF YOU LIKE THE LEGEND OF KORRA PLEASE READ MY STORY ABOUT IT. YOU CAN FIND IT IN MY PROFILE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE FILLER LET ME KNOW THOSE OF YOU WHO ASKED FOR BOYFRIENDS/GIRLFRIENDS TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THE DATE TO BE LIKE. **


	8. So Much for Some Downtime

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED PLEASE DON'T BE TO UPSET. IT IS BECAUSE COLLEGE HAS STARTED BACK UP AGAIN. ANYWAY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO MAKE THIS STORY FORTH WRITING THE FANS. I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE A FLUFF CHAPTER, BUT AS I BEGAN TO WRITE IT I FOUND THAT I WAS UNABLE TO FINISH WRITING IT THAT WAY SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. ALSO I HAVE PUT IN SOME TWISTS INTO THIS CHAPTER SO GET READY. ANOTHER THING IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT IN THE STORY DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM ME I AM OPEN TO ALL IDEAS.**

By the time the group made it back to campus, after the confrontation with the Crimson Ranger, it was extremely late in the evening. The campus was dark only a few lights shown throughout the whole college; it was as if that all the students had left for some unannounced holiday. None of the Rangers wanted to talk about what just happened regarding the new threat. The Rangers spirit sank with every step they took bringing them closer to the Headquarters and ultimately into a conversation about the Crimson Ranger. The Rangers solemnly entered the Headquarter, and did they have a horrifying tale for Hayley and Dr. Oliver. The two adults rose up turning giving their full attention to the Rangers; as the heroes approached Hayley and Dr. Oliver the look on their collective faces said it all.

"What happened, did you guys find the source of the signal?" Hayley asked trying to read the expression on their faces. The Rangers hung their heads; no one wanted to let their mentors know the Power Rangers had failed. Connor was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence.

"We found them gems alright, but the Onyx and Opal Ranger were there. They also joined the gems together to create the Crimson Dragon Ranger." Connor said his voice full of disappointment in himself. Dr. Oliver's face turned pale at the mention of another Dragon Ranger.

"Dragon Ranger, are you sure?" Dr. Oliver asked letting the tone in his voice reveal his fear.

"Positive, the three evil Rangers made a pretty big deal about it." Tee said "Care to share why?" she asked Dr. Oliver.

"In my early days as a Ranger, Rita Repulsa put a spell on me and then gave me the power of the Dragon Power Coin. From then on till Jason and the others helped break Rita's spell I was one of the most powerful villains the Rangers had ever seen." Dr. Oliver explained as he took a seat at the computer shaking his head as he tried to come up with an answer, but after a few minutes of nothing he stood back up turning to the Rangers again. "Alright guys, we will deal with it in the morning there is nothing we can do about it now." Dr. Oliver told the group "For now you guys need your rest." He finished gesturing them all to their bedrooms. The Rangers all headed to their respective rooms without arguing, not that any of them were about to pass up the chance for a sleep at this point.

The next morning the Rangers woke up still feeling the injuries from the previous day. As soon as the Rangers woke up they all individual make their way to the kitchen where Tee was up early preparing breakfast. Hayley and Dr. Oliver left only leaving a note saying that they both had important matter that needed sorting through. Tee, Emma, and Connor were preparing omelets and Kira, Byron, and Tyler were chopping fruit and preparing toast as well as other side dishes to accompany the main dish. Emma kept grabbing fruit from the bowl the others were putting the chopped pieces into till Tee grabbed her by the waist and hulled her back to helping with the omelets.

"HEY! I was eating there." Emma protested to her fellow Ranger.

"No, you were ruining a perfectly good breakfast that the rest of us are working hard to make." Tee teasingly scolded her. Connor pretended to break an egg onto Emma's head, to this she responded by screaming and flailing her arms and turning around to start hitting Connor who simple laughed hysterically as he blocked the girl's barrage of punches. The others joined in Connor's laughter and the boys attempted to hold Connor's arms back hoping to give Emma some free shots. After a few minutes of goofing off they all returned to making breakfast; once finished they all found a place to sit down like a family would and began to talk.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tyler asked as he continued to shovel food into his mouth even though there was food still in it as he was thoroughly enjoying the delicious breakfast. "Well how about you Byron? Were you gonna do anything later?" Tyler asked; his mouth semi full of food. Tee shot a glare his way; she hated it when the others didn't use their manners. "Oops sorry Tee." Tyler apologized once he noticed she was looking at him.

"Well considering it is the Founder's Day Festival, Em and I were thinking of going to that." Byron said after he swallowed a large gulp of juice. "She told me she had never been, so this year I am taking her to see what she had been missing. Tee was the next one to speak after Byron finished.

"Rick is taking me to a new museum exhibit that just opened up this week." Tee said after she had swallowed her food not wanting to do something that she just scolded Tyler for. "He will not tell me what the exhibit is about, but he did say that I should dress nice because he had a surprise to show me afterwards." Tee finished as she blushed a little definitely thinking of the most romantic thing, but she wouldn't admit her thought to the others, because she always portrayed to her friends that academics are more important that romance. Tee still liked romantic things like every girl, she just less often than most people. They all looked over to Kira, Emma, and Connor waiting to hear what was on their agenda.

"Well I don't have any plans, hey Byron do you care if Tyler and I tag along with you?" Connor asked Byron who nodded his head as he was still working on finishing off the last of the juice in his cup. "Cool, unless you don't want to go Tyler?" Connor asked getting confirmation from Tyler who shook his head and gave the Red Ranger a thumbs up. "I'll take that as your way of saying you're in." Kira was about to inform the other of her plans when she felt her cell vibrating in her pocket as she took it out she glanced at the unfamiliar number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?" she asked through the speaker, after a few seconds a charming voice replied.

"Hey Kira, its Raiden hope I am not interrupting anything?" he asked politely through the speaker as Kira stood up and walked out of the room for a little privacy. As she left she heard Emma say something about how she had nothing to do. Tyler stared at Kira as she left the room, once she had completely disappeared through the doorway he let out a defeated sigh guessing that she was talking to Raiden.

"No, I was only eating breakfast. What's up?" Kira asked feeling comfortable enough to speak without having the other hear her conversation.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a slightly romantic evening?" Raiden requested his voice becoming more seductive now. "That is if your friends aren't to over-protective?" he remarked trying to remind Kira of the incident early in the week.

"I would love to join you; when and where?" Kira said excited yet at the same time fearful that she was play into one of the Onyx Ranger's traps. Before Kira caught the time and location of their date; Kira felt someone snatch the phone away from her ear and snap it shut. Spinning around Kira saw Tyler standing there with a disappointed look on his face and her phone clenched in his fist. "What the hell?" Kira yelled at her teammate as she attempted to take her phone away from Tyler.

"I thought you weren't gonna hang out with Raiden? Kira he cannot be trusted; he is the enemy." Tyler said with a concerned tone in his voice for his teammate's safety. Kira tried to walk away only to be stopped by a gentle tug on her arm. Kira pulled away while simultaneously spinning around facing Tyler.

"It's none of your business who I hang out with!" Kira screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. "YOU'RE NOT MY PARENT TYLER!" Kira finished her sentence by slapping him across the face so hard that Tyler's face turned looking in the left direction. Kira stormed off "_I am sorry Tyler I just don't want you getting hurt._" Kira thought to herself regretting her hostile action toward her fellow Ranger. She left completely forgetting about her phone, leaving Tyler standing there alone as he held his red cheek. "_Jesus Kira, I am only trying to help._" Tyler thought to himself as he looked down at her phone.

Tyler texted Raiden's number from Kira's phone telling him to meet behind the campus. By this time the others had moved into the room with Tyler after they heard the commotion. Connor and Byron walked up to the Orange Ranger, while Emma and Tee stood in the doorway of the dining room.

"You okay?" Byron asked as he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "Tyler what was that about?" Byron asked coming around to face Tyler.

"Nothing, Kira and I just had a disagreement no big deal." Tyler replied his voice mixed with hurt and confusion. "I just need some fresh air right now." Tyler lied he was planning to put a stop to this immediately. Afterwards he left the Headquarters Tyler texted Raiden's phone telling him to meet behind the campus.

Tyler arrived to the location where he was going to confront Raiden. It was an alleyway with one entrance. There were a few large dumpsters and some pallet-jacks, but there was no sign of the Onyx Ranger. Tyler decided to take a defensive position and turned with his back to the alley. After what seemed like hours Tyler started to walk away just then a bolt of green lightning slip the sky and crashed down in front of Tyler knocking him back with explosive force several feet slamming him on his stomach. The Orange Ranger slowly recovered lifting his head to the sight of the Crimson Ranger standing over him. If Tyler could see the Crimson Ranger's face he definitely would be smiling victoriously.

"Well, Well, if it isn't one of the loser Rangers." the Crimson Ranger laughed menacingly as he slammed his foot down on the Orange Ranger's back. "I have a little surprise for you; actually it is more like a gift. You see I am sick of that Onyx Ranger, so I stole his Dino Gem." the Crimson Ranger informed as he rolled the Gem back and forward between in thumb and pointer finger. "So I thought I would give it to you." he said lifting Tyler up by his wrist that had the bracelet holding the Dino Gem.

"And if I say no?" Tyler choked out still not fully recovered from the blast and having the Crimson Ranger practically crush his rib cage.

"That's the beautiful part, you don't get a freakin choice!" the Crimson Ranger howled as he flexed his hand crushing the Orange Dino Gem shortly after he did he released Tyler's wrist dropping him to the concrete. As Tyler fell to his knees the shards of the Orange Dino Gem landed between the two off them. "Now here is your gift sucker!" the Crimson Ranger taunted as he shoved the Onyx Dino Gem into the place the Orange Gem formerly was kept. Tyler toppled over curling up into a ball and began crying out in severe pain as his body began being surrounded by black lightning. After a few minutes of the worst pain he had ever felt Tyler; he looked around dazed trying to find any sign of the Crimson Ranger, but there wasn't a trace that he had even been there except for the shard of the Dino Gem laying in front of Tyler.

Slowly Tyler looked at his bracelet that previously held the Orange Gem, but it was a Tyler feared in its place was the Onyx Dino Gem. Tyler struggled to his feet, still feeling the pain from earlier, as he made his way out of the alley. Tyler left the alley in search of the other Rangers; once things had become silent again Raiden emerge out from behind one of the large dumpsters his face plastered with fright; he cautiously tip-toed out of the alley as if something was going to attack him. When he had put about a few feet of distance between him and the alley Raiden bolted as fast as he could inside the campus where he accidentally slammed into the one person he needed and wanted to see, which happened to be Kira.

"Raiden? Ow, what's wrong you look like you just saw a monster?" Kira asked while picking herself up as well as Raiden; who looked around nervously making sure the coast was clear.

"Okay, you won't believe this, but I saw Tyler get attack by this dude in crimson armor!" Raiden exclaimed as he acted out what happened after that to Kira who stood there speechless. "And then he…" before Raiden finished; Kira held her hand up as she shook her head signaling him to stop where he was. Kira noticed that Raiden's wrist was bare it had no bracelet with his Dino Gem on it.

"Raiden where is your bracelet?" Kira asked trying not to instigating a fight from the former Onyx Ranger. He looked from his wrist and then back to Kira with a very confused face.

"I didn't have a bracelet on any of the times you saw me." Raiden said as if she was crazy for asking. Kira's facial expression turned into one of concern remembering Raiden had mentioned that Tyler was attacked. "Raiden do you remember where you last saw Ty…" before she finished her morpher beeped signaling that the others were trying to contact her. "Raiden I have to go." Kira said leaving Raiden. "What's up guys?" she asked into her communicator.

"The Onyx Ranger is attacking the west side of campus; also we have received no answer from Tyler." Byron gasped out between breaths. "Hurry we need your help." Byron finished before the message was cut off. Kira bolted towards the west side of the campus her heart pounding. "_I hope Tyler is okay; something is off._" She thought to herself.

When Kira reached the other she saw them fighting Onyx Ranger, he was holding off Tee and Emma while Connor and Byron help some nearby students to safety. Kira quickly morphed into her Ranger costume to go help the girls. Kira jumped kick the Onyx Ranger knocking him back away from the others.

"Glad you're here." Tee thanked Kira as the three girls regroup. The three girls readied themselves for whatever the evil Ranger was going to throw at them next. The Onyx Ranger only stood there looking at them.

"Finally the Yellow Ranger is here; now the fun can begin." the Onyx Ranger stated laughing a little like the reinforcements would make a difference. Byron and Connor ran over to join the others only to be stopped by a couple of Tyrannodrones and Putties. At first it seemed that the boys could handle the threat by the tide quickly turned and they were becoming overwhelmed. "You might want to go help them." the Onyx Ranger suggested to Emma and Tee. The Green and Gold Ranger didn't move unwilling to leave Kira to fight him alone.

"Go I can hold this guy off till you help the boys." Kira said to which the girl nodded and immediately left her side. "Now it's just you and me." Kira said trying her best to sound threatening as she held tightly to her Ptera Daggers. The Onyx Ranger taunted her to make the first move; Kira charged forward unleashing a flurry of stabs at him unsuccessful to land a single one. The Onyx Ranger grabbed her wrist pulling her past him, but as she went by he kicked her in the back. The other Rangers neutralized their threat and when over to help Kira. "Thanks guys." Kira said as they helped her to her feet.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are I will still defeat you all!" the Onyx Ranger yelled holding his palm out to the Rangers and unleashed several black laser blast knocking them backwards. "HAHAHA, how can you save the world when you cannot even save yourselves?" he asked laugh as the Rangers slowly got to their feet.

"We will never give up; SUPER DINO MODE!" Connor yelled as the spikes on his suit appeared. The charged directly at the evil Ranger who managed to dodge all of his attacks, suddenly the Onyx Ranger flipped backwards and unleashed an another black laser blast knocking Connor back causing him to demorph. Tee, Emma and Byron all charged the Onyx Ranger; Emma jumped trying to bring her Gigano Axe down on his head. She missed getting her axe stuck in the ground. As she tried to pull her axe out of the ground she looked up to see the Onyx Ranger slash her across the chest, which sent her flying backwards causing her to demorph as well. Byron and Tee were the next to challenge the Onyx Ranger and where quickly met with the same fate as the others. Finally it was just Kira and the evil Onyx Ranger. Kira didn't dare move; she was afraid, but she had no reason to be afraid she had faced evil and far grimmer situations.

"Oh come now don't tell me you have lost your zeal. After all this shouldn't be a surprise the Yellow Spirit Ranger did say you were going to suffer." When Kira registered what she just heard her head shot up and she stared right into the Onyx Ranger's visor. "I see you have now put two and two together. Well I guess this will make it easier for you to date Raiden now; you welcome." the Onyx Ranger said as he suddenly disappeared before Kira's eyes. She believed he was gone until Kira felt her knees bend seemingly all by themselves. Once her knees come in contact with the ground she heard his voice behind her. "I REALLY hope you think you can protect Raiden because it'll be that much sweeter when I destroy him." was the last thing she heard before everything was engulfed in darkness.

Kira quickly sat up in her bed prepared to jump up, until she felt a hand on her arm and looked around to see the others and Dr. Oliver and Hayley standing around her bed.

"It's okay Kira you're safe." Dr. Oliver said comforting her "What happened to you guys?" he said addressing everyone in the room. Byron stepped out from behind Emma after looking at Connor seeing that his attention was focus on his teammate.

"We were attacked by the Onyx Ranger and he seemed a lot stronger than before. Also he see fixed on Kira." Byron informed the former Ranger. "I guess Raiden is…" before Byron could finish Kira interrupted him.

"The Onyx Ranger isn't Raiden anymore he is Tyler."

**WHAT A PLACE TO END IT AGAIN I AM SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, BUT I THINK IT WAS WELL WORTH IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, ALSO AS ALWAYS DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE. **


	9. Long Live The Power

**I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK ON THIS STORY; I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS ABOUT THIS STORY THAT I LIKE SO MUCH. WELL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY LOVE SEEING THAT PEOPLE OUT THERE ON THE INTERNET ENJOY MY WRITING. NOW LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE?**

"The Onyx Ranger; Kira are you sure?" Connor asked his stare still fixed on Kira as his concern began to shown through his expression, after all Kira and Connor knew what it was like to have a friend turn out to be the enemy all too well.

"I am positive; it was something he said that I only told Tyler. Well actually more like blurted out uncontrollably, but still." Kira said as she sat up further in the bed; noticing the various bandages that covered her body from the previous fight.

"This isn't good if Tyler's memories are unaffected now that he is the Onyx Ranger then that means that this location is no longer safe. Meaning we need to find another place for Headquarters which could take a while. Either way on another note I have some two pieces of good news." Dr. Oliver said as he clapped his hands together as if to signal a change in mood as he rubbed his palms together, like someone would do in the winter to warm their hands. "You guys maybe wondering where Hayley and I were yesterday; well early in the morning we found a very powerful signal similar to when you guys fought the Crimson Dragon Ranger."

"Aw don't remind me." Emma complained "My head still has a bump from that fight."

"Emma I told you there is no bump; your head has always been shaped like that." Tee interjected. The two of them then started to go back and forth playfully arguing, like little kids, about the elegit bump's existence or if it was simply the shape of her head. This went on for a good minute or two until Dr. Oliver cleared his throat causing both Rangers to realize that they had completely cut off their mentor and that the others were all staring at them.

"Sorry." both of them said sheepishly as they gave the floor over to Dr. Oliver.

"It's okay, as I was saying a strong signal here close to the campus and Hayley and I went to check it out. What we found was the signal was coming from an abandon warehouse near a deli on Fourth Street. " he took a moment to pause letting Hayley finish.

"As soon as we stepped onto the property though the signal vanished; we tried to get it back unfortunately it didn't return. We were thinking that you guys could check it out again; if it returns again anytime soon." Hayley requested the Rangers who all nodded in agreement.

A few months went by with the Rangers fight off the evils sent their way. There were no sightings of the Crimson Ranger, Onyx Ranger, or the Opal Ranger. The Rangers came to the conclusion that Tyler's memories before he was turned were blocked, but they still kept their guard up in case that their assumption was incorrect. During this time a new student arrived on the campus, his name was Xylek. He was a fairly muscular guy with straight jet black hair. He was a kind-hearted boy who tried his best not to upset anyone and avoid confrontation at all cost. Occasionally the Rangers would see the Evil Rangersalter egos in class as also around campus. Connor began to socialize with Molly during these few months, going on a few mock dates. Tommy returned to his teaching job and told the Rangers to call him if anything happened that they needed his help. The strong signal that Tommy and Hayley found didn't return during this time until one day. Inside Lord Mesogog's new lab; the Opal and Crimson Ranger were locked into a heated conversation regarding her actions over the past months with Connor McKnight.

"I know what you're up to Opal." the Crimson Ranger gloated as he circled around the Opal Ranger. "And you would be wise to halt this course of action unless you have a death wish; if that is the case I would gladly fulfill that desire." He said stopping in front of her and grabbing her around the neck. Molly quickly knocked his arm loose and shoved the Crimson Ranger backwards.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and when Mesogog finds out…" she tried threatening, but was soon interrupted by the Crimson Ranger.

"Lord Zedd is running this show! He only revived Mesogog to throw those idiot Rangers off his trail." the Crimson Ranger corrected her as he stepped closer maintaining his threatening presences. "I know that you are hoping to corrupt the Red Dino Ranger's Gem; Lord Zedd's plan is to turn the Yellow Ranger." he said as he started leaving the room.

"Oh, so it's alright for you to take away Raiden's Dino Gem for your own interest, but when I want to it is unacceptable." The Opal Ranger retorted to the Crimson Ranger who had turned around when she began addressing him.

"In case you are completely idiotic the reason I took Raiden's Gem away is he was no longer useful to Lord Zedd; you should be grateful that I didn't do the same to you." The Crimson Ranger threatened the Opal Ranger. The Opal Ranger left the room with her head looking at the floor as she passed by the Crimson Ranger. He then turned his attention to his master who materialized from the shadows. "Greetings my lord, how may I serve you?" the Crimson Ranger questioned as he knelt before Lord Zedd.

"My faithful minion I think the Opal Ranger has served her purpose just like Mesogog's useless Onyx Ranger. Phase two of my plan is now to be put into action; corrupt the Yellow Ranger minion." Lord Zedd commanded as he motioned the Crimson Ranger to leave.

"As you wish master." the Crimson Ranger acknowledged as he rose up and left the room.

At the campus the Rangers were all in Headquarters hanging out enjoying the weekend when the computer's alarm rang calling the Rangers and Hayleys' attention to the screen.

"What is it Hayley is another monster attacking the city?" Byron asked as he looked form the screen back to Hayley; his tone of voice conveying his concern to know if civilians were in danger.

"No, it seems the signal has returned." Hayley informed as she typed away at the keyboard her fingers going at a mile a minute. "I will teleport you guys there, but be careful guys there is a chance we are not the only ones that will be there." Hayley warned the Rangers before they were teleport from the campus to the warehouse Tommy and Hayley told them about. The Rangers were surrounded by a fenced in area littered with broken down machines and cranes. There were also several smaller warehouses that probably used to be used for storage for the whole facility; in front of them was the main building where the signal was coming from. The main warehouse looked like it was in need of a lot of repairs before it could be used again: the roof had obviously taken a beat from the weather over the years, the glass skylight was broken and the metal atop the roof as rusting and in several places had been eroded away. The Rangers slowly approach the warehouse cautious due to the structural security of the building as well as the possibility of a trap. Once inside the Ranger soon found the warehouse to be empty except for the pieces of broken glass and metal shelves that were step up giving the impression that they were used to hold products of the warehouse.

"Hayley you sure this is the place; there is nothing here." Kira informed the computer wizard via the communicator on her morpher at the same time giving the place a second look over.

"It's the place and the signal as not disappeared like when Tommy and I went there." Hayley called back to the Yellow Ranger. Before Hayley could get out anymore a large portal appeared in the center of the room sending anything that was not bolted down sailing in every direction; the Rangers covered their heads from the heavier object being tossed about from the rushing winds. After a few seconds the winds stopped and the portal closed and before the Rangers stood a brown haired woman wearing a futuristic pale white jumpsuit on it a golden badge engraved with the words Time Force.

"Dino Rangers, my name is Jennifer Scotts, you can call me Jenn though, I am from the year 3000. In my time I am the Pink Time Force Ranger; I have traveled back to the year 2005 in order to prevent a series of horrible events." Jenn informed the other Rangers as they stood there with awestruck faces. "I know this may seem completely impossible, but I can assure you all that it's true." Jenn said trying to convince them. After a few seconds of silence Connor stepped towards her.

"If you are a Power Ranger than prove it." Connor challenged her as his teammates prepared themselves in case of a trap. Jenn widened her stance slightly then crossed her arms, then uncrossed them stepping forward with one of her arms extended fully in front and behind her.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Jenn shouted as she morphed into her Pink Ranger suit. "Alright now do you guys believe I am telling the truth?" after seeing that she truly was an ally the other Rangers loosened up and gathered around their visitor introducing themselves individually; once that was over the questions that plagued the Rangers came out.

"What are the horrible events you were talking about?" Emma asked Jenn who had powered down by this time.

"I am not completely sure all I know is it as something to do with the Yellow Ranger of your time." Jenn said as she began looking at each of the other female Rangers.

"Is something going to happen to me?" Kira asked concerned that what the Yellow Spirit Ranger warned her about was starting to unfold.

"Again I wish I knew more, but all the information I have is that tonight something happens that alters the course of history." Jenn said as sadness washed over her face. "The event causes several people I care about from my time to fight and forfeit their lives." the other Rangers all remembered the teammate that had lost, not cause of death, to evil.

"We should get back to Headquarters Hayley will want to hear about this." Byron said to which the other Rangers agreed.

Once they had all reached Reefside University they headed straight for Headquarters to tell Hayley the results of the mission she had sent them on. Just as Jenn entered the room Hayley stood up from the computer and asked the Rangers for an explanation. Jenn filled Hayley in on the information that she had given the other Rangers.

"Okay, well based on that information what is our next move?" Hayley asked Jenn

"I would say continue as normal, but I will keep a close eye on Kira today." Jenn said looking over a Kira who nodded back to the Pink Ranger. "Okay Kira did you plan on going anywhere today?" Jenn asked

"We'll were planning on going to the school dance tonight." Tee answered before Kira could say anything. "And that's in a few hours, but other than that nothing." all the Rangers, Jenn included, looked confused at Tee wondering why she knew Kira's plans. "What? Girls talk to each other." Tee said slightly offended at some of the looks she was getting.

"Alright well we will just carrying on as normal." Connor said snapping the Rangers who knew Tee well out of their 'I cannot believe Tee girl talks' trance.

A few hours passed and it was time for all of them to go to the dance. The male Rangers were all ready and waiting for the girls. Byron had left to pick up his girlfriend for high school Emma, Connor was waiting for Tee, Emma, Kira, and Jenn to get ready; Tee picked out a long strapless green dress that covered her legs along with green slipper shoes. Kira bought a V-neck dress that was held up by a single loop strap. Emma decided to wear a dress that she said reminded her of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast movie. Jenn wore a strapless pink colored dress with a cloth wrapped around the waist. While he was waiting Connor got a text from Molly asking him to meet her at the East Hall section dorm so they could walk to the dance together. Connor left a note telling the others were he was going. Hayley had left the campus earlier and told the others to call if they needed anything. The girls came into the center room of Headquarters and began looking around for Connor until they found his note and went ahead and left for the dance. The dance was a student held event the university put on every year at a nearby art museum that had a large indoor courtyard where the dining and dancing would be. Also if the students had no interest in dancing they could look around at the art work on display. By the time the girls had arrived a large number of the students were already there and the dance was in full swing.

"I am gonna go find Raiden, so he can hang out with us." Kira said as she left the others with Jenn. The other girls nodded and headed into the courtyard after they spotted Connor in the courtyard talking with Molly. When they approached Connor Molly leaned over quickly telling him something the others didn't hear and excused herself.

"Hey, there you are." Tee said as they filled in around the Red Ranger. "Where is Molly going?" she asked

"She said she had to take a phone call." Connor informed as he took a step forward avoiding a couple dancing behind him. "Did you guys see Byron anywhere? He said he wanted me to meet his high school sweetheart." Connor said looking around the room then back to the girls to hear their response. As if Byron heard his name called he cleared his throat. Hearing the noise behind him Connor and the other turned their attention to Byron and the girl holding onto his arm.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Emma." Byron said introducing the girl with him. Emma had blonde hair that hung down to a little past her ears, she had chestnut brown eyes, and her dress was a plain white dress that came down to just above her knees. She was a little shorter than Byron, but she would have been shorter had she not been wearing heels. Before the Rangers could greet her there was an explosion causing everyone in the courtyard to hit the floor. As the room began to fill with the sound of screams and Tyrannodrones as well as Putties the Rangers looked toward the entrance of the museum to see the Opal Ranger, Onyx Ranger, and and a large catfish with a visor and a Gatling Gun for a left hand.

"NOBODY MOVE!" the Onyx Ranger commanded the students as he held up his hand signaling their minions to surround the students caroling them into one big group. "Now that I have your attention, I want to know where the girl Kira Ford is and you all can leave here alive." he calmly threatened as the Opal Ranger and the catfish laughed, but the Rangers knew it was a lie. Jenn got to her feet once the evil Ranger made his demands.

"You are all under arrest by the authority invested in me by the Time Force Rangers. I am taking you bake into custody Fat Catfish; TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Jenn called out and instantly became the Pink Time Force Ranger. "Everyone run!" she yelled to the students as they all began to flee doing anything they could to get away from the Putties and Tyrannodrones. The other Rangers helped the students escape by taking out the Tyrannodrones and Putties. Once the students had all escaped only the Rangers, Evil Rangers, "Time Force?" the Onyx Ranger questioned looking at his companions.

"I found against the Time Force Rangers they are really strong." Fat Catfish answered the evil Ranger.

"Who cares she is a Ranger all the same. You find Kira Ford." the Opal Ranger ordered the Onyx Ranger and Fat Catfish. "I will deal with her." she said walking towards the Pink Ranger The Onyx Ranger and Fat Catfish started to walk away only to be stopped by a laser blast from the Pink Ranger.

"You two are not going anywhere." Jenn said as she held the phaser pointing directly at them. "I said you are all…" before she could finish repeating herself the Opal Ranger had side kicked her across the room and sent her crashing into the other Rangers. Fat Catfish and the Onyx Ranger then continued on their way to find Kira. "You're gonna pay for that!" Jenn shouted as she fire at the Opal Ranger who managed to dodge her shots as she ran towards the Rangers.

"Here let me give you a hand." Tee said "Titan Laser!" she yelled as a large blast hit the Opal Ranger dead on knocking her backwards.

"Thanks for your help." Jenn said as she patted the Green Ranger on the back. The other Rangers charged forward locking the Opal Ranger in close combat. Connor swung at her with his Tyranno Staff only to have it blocked; the Opal Ranger tried to counter attack only to have Connor dodge and Byron take his place. Byron easily dodged the slash and got two hits in causing sparks to fly off the Opal Ranger's chest. Before he could land another attack the Opal Ranger grabbed Byron's arm stopping it mid swing.

"Now I've got you Ranger." the Opal Ranger gloated but before the Opal Ranger could do anything Emma jump kicked the Opal Ranger causing her to release Byron.

"Thanks Emma I owe you." Byron said giving the Gold Ranger a high five. The Opal Ranger slowly got to her feet as the Rangers now had surrounded her.

"Damn, where are you Crimson!" she yelled as it caused the other Rangers to jump from the sudden outburst, but they still held their ground. On cue the Crimson stepped in to view holding Kira by her hair.

"Let me go!" Kira yelled trying to get away and at the same time trying not to hurt herself to bad since she was being held by her hair.

"What's the matter Rangers cannot finish off a former teammate? God you are pathetic." the Crimson Ranger said frustrated at the Opal Ranger's pathetic attempt to fight the Rangers. "I thought one of you would have at least finished the other off by now." he continued as he held tightly on to Kira as the Yellow Ranger tried to free herself.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me!" the Opal Ranger said her voice filled with pure hatred. "How dare you go against Lord Mesogog's plans?!"

"I told you Mesogog doesn't have any plans it is all Lord Zedd." the Crimson Ranger reminded her as he walked further into the courtyard. "Now that you have served your usefulness to him I will relieve you of your Dino Gem." before the Opal Ranger could defend herself the Crimson Ranger grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me!" Opal Ranger commanded trying to pull away from the Crimson Ranger.

"Not before I take your Dino Gem." the Crimson Ranger said as he sent red lightning coursing around the Opal Ranger as well as Kira. Both girls were trying to getting free and get off of the range of the lightning. A few seconds passed and the Opal Ranger powered down and Molly collapsed on the floor; whereas Kira suddenly morphed into the Opal Ranger. "Now you are the new Opal Ranger." the Crimson Ranger said addressing Kira who gave a simply nod of acknowledgement. Just then the Onyx Ranger and Fat Catfish returned hold onto Raiden.

"Now that the gangs all here it's time to have some fun." the Onyx Ranger said knocking Raiden down into the courtyard next to the other Rangers.

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER I HAVE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WORK, BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE REGURLARLY JUST PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY AND GIVE ME THE INSPARATION TO KEEP GOING THANKS SO MUCH. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME.**


End file.
